Do Draco's Make Good Pets?
by Hanable-13
Summary: Synopsis: Hermione never thought her job at the Ministry's branch of Control of Magical Creatures would lead her to go on a hunt for a certain blond ex-Death Eater. But fate always has had a funny way of mucking with her life. Pairings: DM/HG Rated M to be safe. AU (maybe), EWE (definitely)
1. The Dragon Sanctuary

**Chapter 1**

**The Dragon Sanctuary**

**Authors Note:** So I'm going to try another story. I'm not sure how long it will be so... we'll see. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, no characters belong to me. And the plot comes from a story of Rumman which I am using with his permission.

* * *

Hermione POV

I pull my jacket around me tighter against the rain and wind as I wait for Charlie Weasley to arrive to let me into the newly renamed Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. It was no longer a prison for dragons but a place they could be put to make sure they were safe and healthy, A place for them to be protected. I had done plenty to help change the rules for magical creatures so that there lives were better. I sigh and hurry through the gate as Charlie comes up and opens it for me.

"Sorry about that Mione, had to make sure your room was all set up. We still don't have many female dragon wranglers, so I wanted to make sure you weren't smack dab in the middle of some of our younger workers. They don't always remember to have their manners about them. A few of them are as tack-less as Ron. I'm sorry you and he didn't work out, you guys seemed like an ok match... but you do deserve better then him. Come on... let's get you inside and get you some stew." I grin and hug him, heading to the main building with him. I sigh and unbundle a bit as we get inside, hanging my coat up to dry as I sit at a table, looking around.

It wasn't a bad place, large café type room with a few large fireplaces, plenty of tables and seating room. Baskets of bread and fruit sat in the middle of each table for whoever needed something to munch on whenever they came in. I grin and take the bowl of step and mug of butterbeer as Charlie sits beside me with his own, digging in with as much gusto as any Weasley. I chuckle as I tuck into my own.

"Nice place you got here. How much of it changed after the new rules and such got accepted?" I ask as I eat, looking around, buttering a slice of bread.

"Not too much really. I mean we were already building better buildings, working on better pens and what not so it wasn't a HUGE change. But we try to treat the dragons better, easier spells to contain them. We try not to harm them if we can. Although some of them we almost HAVE to injure just to get them to behave but... we do what we can. So what brings you to my little corner of Romania anyway?" he asks. I sigh and play with my stew, I really was dreading having to explain why I was here.

"I work for the department of Control of Magical Creatures... you know how the Ministry is trying to clean up Knockturn alley right? Well on one of their raids they found some wands that belonged to people who were supposed to be alive and well, several that were missing from Ministry watch. The shop owner said she had turned them into animals for being lousy people or some other such nonsense. Anyway, I was informed that you had gotten an odd batch of dragons recently. My bosses figured I might as well check them out, see if they were the transformed humans or just some odd bunch of dragons." I say as I take a few bites, watching Charlie out of the corner of my eye. As odd as it sounded it was the truth... just not the whole truth. While I was here to see if the dragons they had just got where the transfigured humans the Ministry was looking for, I was looking for a specific missing ex Death Eater.

Why they thought he was more important then any of the other missing, or any more dangerous, I will never understand. I mean it was just one spoiled snot noised pureblooded idiot; why were they in such a tizzy to find him now? I mean he had been missing for six months... what made it so important to find him now?

"If you're finished lets get you to your room so you can dry off and get some rest. There's no reason to go out and look at the dragons tonight. They don't like the rain any more then we do so tonight would be a bit of a wash." I nod and finish my stew and grab my coat from its peg, following Charlie up to the guest rooms of the building. The halls were simple, no fancy carpeting or wall coverings, just simple wood and low carpet to keep the heat in and make it look lived in. I step into the room Charlie reserved for me and look around with a smile. Nothing special, simple bed and wardrobe, desk and a small table and chair set.

"It's perfect Charlie; hopefully I won't be here more then a few days. I shouldn't have to go through all the dragons here just the new ones, going back... six months or so. You don't have that fast of a turn over rate do you?" I give a sigh of relief as he shakes his head; I really didn't want to have to go through all the dragons in the sanctuary. I kiss his cheek and say my good nights, saying I'd see him in the morning after breakfast and after he got all his morning work that he couldn't hand off done.

I yawn and stretch, taking my bags out of my pocket and flicking my wand at them, unshrinking them and digging out a pair of pajamas, laying out my clothes to dry in front of the fire before slipping into bed and snuggles in, drifting off quickly. Letting go of the worry and stress from my day of travel and the days I would spend looking for Draco FUCKING Malfoy, missing ex Death Eater and possible transfigured dragon.

**oOo**

Draco POV

_Six Months Ago_

I truly hated shopping in Knockturn Alley, it used to be fun and interesting... now it was just boring and dangerous. And it had nothing to do with the Ministry trying to clean it up, if anything that made it a little safer. It was no longer taboo for the average witch or wizard to come back here so there were more people around in case something happened. Today I was on an errand for my mother, nothing special or decidedly dark but it was from one of the shops that did things 'the old way' as mother put it... so off I went to Knockturn Alley.

I head into the shop, looking around as I make my way to the counter, digging in my pocket for the ticket. It looked like almost any other dress shop but something felt... off is the only word I can think of that describes the feeling I get looking around. I tap the bell as I arrive at the counter, setting the ticket on the worn wood. I jump slightly as the old woman appears in front of me, taking the ticket and narrowing her eyes up at me.

"I'm here to collect my mother's order, that's the ticket there, I have the rest of the payment if everything is in order." I say coldly, I didn't want to be mean but I truly didn't want to be here, in this shop, or in Knockturn Alley, any longer then I needed to be. Truth was I hated this part of my life, the old bits, the dark bits. I was ready to move on with my life, most people seemed happy to keep bringing it back up to punish me for... whatever reason.

I hadn't killed anyone in the war, hell I only did what I did to keep my mother and myself alive. I'd actually helped Harry and his lot in the last battle. I only had the dark mark because it kept me alive and father had forced me to take it. I blink and look back at the woman as she sets the wrapped dresses on the counter and smacks the payment due ticket next to it. I wrinkle my nose and count out the payment, signing the ticket and leaving a small tip for the woman before taking the packages and heading to the door; I never made it. My body felt numb, heavy, as if someone had preformed a body bind wrong. I stumbled and fell to my knees, the packages tumbling and scattering as the old woman moved to me, grinning down at me as she reached into my pocket and took my wand, shaking her head.

"Stupid boy, so trusting of all the wrong people. You deserve a lesson you do. Maybe it'll stick for you. Oh you'll be just fine don't you worry one bit about that. And you'll mother will get her dresses, paid in full. But you... you will be going on a bit of a, well lets say a self finding trip. I'm sure someone will go looking for you in a month or so... maybe. You never know with this new Ministry. So worried about righting past mistakes but they keep forgetting to clean up there current mistakes." She tsked at me, flicking her wand at me, levitating me into the back room as she continues to ramble. The last thing I remember for quite some time is the brilliant white flash of light and the darkness that followed as the old woman cast a spell I couldn't hear on me and the cold rush of magic as it wrapped around me. Then I knew no more, a total black void wrapped securely around my mind as I blacked out.

* * *

**AN:** ok... so who did you al like that? Good? Bad? Should I continue? I'll likely give it another chapter or so before I make my final decision, if I decide to stop.


	2. Searching

**Searching**

**AN:** as I said I'll do at least a few more chapters, at least to do a quick wrap up, if no one wants me to continue... so here's chapter 2. 4,145 words... wow

Thank you to those who reviewed. **Varan Nightshade, **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.,. No one. I don't get paid to write this... bugger off.

* * *

Hermione POV

I wake up slowly in my bed, stretching as I roll to my back, looking up at the ceiling of my room at the dragon sanctuary, thinking about what I was supposed to be doing. Who I was supposed to be finding. Where in the bloody hell had Malfoy gone? What had he gotten himself into this time to make himself completely disappear for six whole months? I sigh and sit up, getting out of bed, gathering up the day's clothes and my toiletries and heading for the shower, letting the water fall over me for a few minutes before washing, rinsing and getting out. I dry myself quickly and dress in jeans and a long sleeve shirt, pulling on socks and boots as I head down to breakfast.

I smile and nod to Charlie and anyone else who greets me, sitting next to Charlie and filling a bowl with oatmeal and some fruit pieces, gladly taking a glass of juice, sipping it happily as I look around the café, seeing it in the early morning light instead of the stormy late night torch light.

"So what's on your plate this morning Charlie? Anything I can do before we go searching through the new arrivals?" I ask as I stir my oatmeal, letting the fruit soak.

"Not all that much really, just have to do my rounds to make sure nothings busted. You can go through the records of arrivals if you want. They should all be in order but it gets somewhat hectic here sometimes. Especially if we get a bunch of dragons all at once. They get lost in the shuffle and the files just get shoved into the cabinets when we realize they never got filed. The weathers not bad today so you can explore a bit if you want. I should be able to start helping you before lunch but if you want to have the morning to yourself I'm sure I can find something to do." Charlie says with a grin as he tucks into his Weasley sized breakfast. I chuckle and nod, eating slowly, thinking about my answer.

"After lunch might be best, that way we don't have to stop mid search. I'm sure I can find something to do between now and then. And that way you won't have to rush with your duties. Besides I'd like to look through the records, to see if anything jumps out at me. I guess I should tell you WHY I'm here huh?" I sigh as he looks over at me with a raised eyebrow, fork halfway to his mouth before he sets it and turns to me, waiting for me to continue. I take a deep breath and let it go, pouring myself some tea, stalling.

"I might as well tell you everything then. There seems to be some... mismanagement in the Ministry. Yeah, I know big surprise there. Anyway, several of the ex-Death Eaters that are on the watch list have gone missing, it's not all that big of an issue, I mean if there not causing problems why should they be worried. But about six months ago, Malfoy went missing, now I agree it's not much of a loss but he was doing well, he was working in his fathers place in the Ministry and in the Malfoy businesses. There was no reason for him to just pull up and run for it. I mean unless we really have missed something big but I find it hard to think we've missed something that big. After the whole bit about the Ministry refusing to acknowledge Voldemort coming back they are MUCH better about it." I take a few bites of my oatmeal, sorting through what I needed to tell Charlie before I speak again.

"I mean one or two I can see but I think some dozen or so wizards and witches have gone missing in the past year or so the same or similar way Malfoy went missing. We have tracked several of them to a shop in Knockturn Alley but I don't know if the owner is insane or actually did what she says she did. THAT is why I'm here and going to be looking through the new dragons. She claims to have transfigured them all into dragons, griffins and what not. I'm here to check to see if Malfoy is one of your dragons, if he is, we'll know to check the other creature sanctuaries and what not for the others. If he's not here, I get to move onto the next sanctuary until I've either found him or gone through all of them." I sigh and rub my eyes; I was both hoping and dreading him being here. I didn't want to have to go to each and every dragon sanctuary to find him but with how much we had hated each other I really didn't want to find him so soon.

"Draco Malfoy might be one of our dragons? I mean is that even possible in the long term? Wouldn't they revert back to human form after a while?" he asks, his breakfast forgotten.

"That's why I'm here... he should have been found or come back by now, but we can't find him anywhere in the wizarding world. I, for one, find it very hard to believe he would go muggle just to get out of a few fines and to get away from checking in with the Ministry once a month or week or whatever his probation said. I suppose the correct spell would cause long-term transfiguration, I mean it's possible. Merlin knows what spell she could have found in some long forgotten book." It was true, so many banned books held spells that we had no idea about and they were banned simply because a few wizards used the spells the wrong way. I shake my head and finish my breakfast and tea, sitting back watching Charlie as he goes back to his breakfast, thinking over what I told him.

"Did the woman say what he looked like? Give you anything to go off? I know she sounds like a nutter but you have to admit stranger things have happened in our lifetime." I chuckle, he was right, stranger things had happened in my short lifetime that were much odder then this.

"Not that I remember but going from what transfiguration spells I do know he's most likely pale scaled, with a nasty attitude and possible a dark splotch on his left forearm... or whatever the equivalent is on a dragon. To change his form into a dragon would be hard enough but to change his coloring and attitude would take so much energy I don't see why she would do it." he nods at my answer, digging out a slip of parchment and writing a few notes before handing it to me.

"That should help you find the correct files; they should all be labeled with the color of the dragon and temperament. It's supposed to be standard procedure but... with all the changes I have no doubt a few files have slipped through. But the file system should be able to pull the files you need... you might just have to think of a creative way of saying it. How about I take you there before I head out? Sound good?" I nod and get up with him, following him out of the cafeteria and out to the offices. I sigh when we reach the file room, they really were behind, piles of unsorted folders littered the floor. I turn and glare at a grinning Charlie, who kisses my head and points me to the desk to the side of the room with already steaming teapot waiting for me, before heading off to do his morning rounds. I sigh and shake my head, cleaning off the desk, sending the files out to sort themselves before sitting and holding my head in annoyance.

I mean I KNEW the sanctuaries were hurting but I never thought it would be this bad. I'd make mention of it when I went home to London. After this case was over maybe I'd ask for a transfer. This really wasn't what I wanted to do. I didn't enjoy traveling around the world to work. Travel was for vacations and relaxation... not work. My break up with Ron had shown me just how much I had been ignoring the rest of my life because of work, now I was striving to better myself... I just wish he had said something before and not waited until we had grown so apart... but maybe it was for the best. We really weren't a good match. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose and pour myself a cuppa, taking out the note Charlie wrote for me, sipping as I entered the search parameters into the 'search function' of the sanctuary, a old elf that looked more like a wrinkled pile of fabric then a being. I smile sadly at him as he grumbles and snaps his fingers, disappearing with a tired crack.

I thank him as he appears back at the desk with a pile of folders, setting them on the desk, wondering off until he was needed again. I sip my tea as I sort through the files, making a few piles. One was definitely not Draco, one was possible and one was incorrectly labeled files. I rub my eyes and dig in my bag, takeing out the file folder of other missing people, calling over the elf.

"Would you mind horrible if you went looking for some other files for me?" I ask him softly.

"No misses, Grendel is the file searcher, he likes his work he do. Just tell Grendel what you is lookings for and he will find he will. Does misses need a snacks as well? Misses is to thin, misses needs to eat more to be stronger, take care of dragones. It hard work it is." I smile and pat his head gently; writing out what the other people might look like as dragons and when they would have arrived.

"Just these for now... maybe some toast and jam to go with my tea. What time is it anyway?" he digs in his 'shirt' for his watch before looking over the note.

"Its being nine in the morning misses; lunch is around midday if that is what yous worrying about. Grendel already says misses doesn't need to worry, misses needs to eat more. Grendel will find these files and then get misses her toast and jam and maybe some other foods for misses." I roll my eyes and nod; I had long ago learned not to argue with house elves when they thought you needed to eat more. They usually were right anyway. He grins and pops out, coming back with my files then popping back out for my mid morning snack. I sort through the files as I wait for him, glancing up at his pop, chuckling at the tray he's carrying. I had only seen more food at the Weasley's when they were all there. I shake my head and fill the small plate, picking at it as I work.

I finish the files and pick them up, slipping them into my bag as I grab a handful of cheese cubes and some crackers, filling a travel mug full of tea before I make my way outside, pulling my coat collar up against the cool breeze. I smile as I walk around the buildings and smaller pens, eating my cheese and crackers, enjoying the crisp fall day. I make my way back to the cafeteria around noon, sitting at the table and filling my plate. In all honesty, Grendel was probably right. I did need to eat more, gain some weight. I smile at Charlie as he dusts himself off, sitting beside me with a groan.

"Sometimes I think I'm getting to old for this. You find anything useful in the file room?" he asks as he loads up his plate and digs in. I smile and nod, sipping my pumpkin juice.

"I did, thought you likely need to do a total over haul in there. I mean there's piles of unfiled folders Charlie. I know you guys are busy but that seems a little stupid. I'm sure there's a better way of filing things anyway. Is the elf always so... caring?" I ask as we eat, Charlie chuckles and nods.

"Yeah... he is... specially is he thinks he can care for you a little. I'm guessing he tried to feed you?" he asks, eyeing my half-empty plate. I sigh and nod, adding a few more things to the plate.

"Yes, and he probably IS right. I just never have eaten much... and watching your youngest brother shovel food into his mouth for seven years didn't exactly make me want to eat more you know?" I smile and set the folders next to him, nodding to them as I take a few bites before I answer.

"Those are the ones I want to check, they each arrived around the time a person went missing. True I am here to find Draco but if I can find others... it's not a wasted trip. Are there any precautions I should take before we head out?" I ask, letting him look over the files, nodding as he chewed.

"Not that I can think of, but some of them are cranky around new people so let me take the lead alright? Do you have any idea how they will come out after we take the transfiguration spell off them? Should we... take clothes or a healer maybe?"

"It likely wouldn't be a horrid idea to take both clothing, or at least robes and blankets, and to have a healer on call close by. I don't know how they will come out but if they have any injuries on them now I'm not sure if they would translate to the human form... or how it would translate. I mean would a paper cut on a dragon turn into a gaping wound on a human or something? There's just so much we don't know right now." Charlie nods and heads over to another table, checking with the healers to see who's on call this afternoon, asking for a volunteer or two just in case they are needed. He smiles and comes back to sit, eating a few bites before speaking.

"We're getting the new healers today; need to work on their nerves around the dragons. The head healer thought it might be good for them to come along with us since the most we should get is minimal injuries, dust in our eyes, some singed hair maybe. Hopefully we won't get much worse then that. Most of the dragons are ok with us around them. How many humans are we looking for anyway?" he asks as he eats. I set the short pile of folders beside his plate with a small smile, sipping my juice.

"A handful of files caught my attention... but honestly upwards of a dozen or so humans are missing and MIGHT be in animal sanctuaries around the world. I just don't know how it got this bad. Like I said earlier, one or two missing death eaters or just people in general I can see, slipped through the cracks, just can't find them, might have found them but aren't sure yet but... dozens? How does that happen?" I ask with a huff. I truly didn't understand how this many people just disappeared.

"With all the new regulations and new Ministry workers I can understand how things got messed up, lack of communication or miscommunication, memos that got ignored because someone doesn't like their new boss or because they didn't think it was 'their job' to worry about it. I do agree with you thought, it should have been caught before possibly dozens of people, people who were supposed to do weekly check ins with caseworkers or something. It's unfathomable that there is still that much... lack of responsibility in the Ministry." He pats my shoulder and eats, emptying his place a time or two before grabbing a few cookies and a piece of fruit, turning to me with a grin.

"Shall we head out? See if we can find your charges?" I snort and grab some cookies and fruit, nodding as I slip the files into my bag and head out with him and the new healers, I grin as we all pile into a few buggies and head out into the pens.

"I was wondering how we were going to get around. I mean this place must be huge." He chuckles and nods, steering the buggy carefully.

"It's a relatively new addition, with so many more dragons it saves on walking and time between stops. So where to first? There should be a Pen Number on each dragon file." I look through the files, taking one out.

"Let's start with this one, Pen Number 1502. Dull gray dragon, nervous temperament, transferred from an unknown sanctuary about two months ago. It lines up with one of my MIA files." I say as I sit back, looking around as the buggy powers down the roadway.

**oOo**

Draco POV

How the hell did I end up in the Romanian Dragon Reserve... excuse me _Sanctuary_, like it actually mattered what it was called, for this long? The last thing I remembered before all of this was that crazy old hag laughing as she pointed her wand at me and then nothing. After I woke up I was in a cage in a forest somewhere in England. At least I was pretty sure it was England. Every time I was moved I was put to sleep so I wouldn't fight so much. I grumble and stretch as the sun wakes me up, another day stuck in dragon form, another day of punishment I wasn't entirely sure I deserved. It wasn't a bad life in all honesty, sit and sun your self, get fed and checked on... but I was so bored. There was nothing I could do, I couldn't go flying, or running, or reading... I was stuck in a pen board out of my skull.

I sigh and make my way over to my feed trough and nose at my breakfast, at least they had stopped feeding me only raw meat. I liked meat, really, I did but I was still human wasn't I? I needed other stuff to eat besides just meat, right? I stretch my wings and dig in, chomping at the vegetation and fruits, nudging the meats off to the sides to eat last. There was nothing better in the morning then some toast and jam but since I couldn't get toast and jam I made do with fruit and veg. At least it wasn't cooked gruel or something, blah.

I move back to my bed to sun myself after I finish all my breakfast, crunching the bones as I settle down for a boring, most likely uneventful morning. If someone didn't come and find me, I was going to go mad and attack someone. At least then I'd have something to do. I yawn and curl up in the morning sun, going back to sleep until lunch... or someone woke me up. Maybe I'd eat someone today... that might be fun... yeah... maybe.

I'm woken up several hours later by some, quite possible well meaning, moron of a dragon wrangler. I glare at him and turn my head away, trying to go back to sleep. Why couldn't I just sleep? What possible purpose could he have to wake me up? What was he, my mother? No... Mother was back in England... alone... at least that's where she was when I was transfigured into this monstrosity. I huff a sigh as he pokes at me again, did he WANT to be eaten? I grumble and turn on him, growling and advancing on him. I was not in the mood to be poked and prodded for no sodding good reason. A single wizard didn't wrangle a dragon on orders, it was just stupid. I could eat him... I wanted to eat him... Idiot!

I growled at the wizard trying to wrangle me for Merlin knows what reason, I looked like a dragon so why not act like one as well? I was annoyed, half asleep and pissed off. I had been stuck in this bloody form for SIX bloody months and I was fed up with all of it. That crazy bitch said I'd be found in a short time. If I ever got my claws on her... crap... hands... not claws. Well claws would work but I needed to find a way back to human form. I wanted to go home, see my friends; I wanted to get on with my life. Why had this happened to me? I had already been punished for my acts before and during the war hadn't I? I spent my time on probation to get out of going to Azkaban; I didn't need to be punished any more did I? I wasn't a bad guy really, ok yes, I had followed the Dark Lord, and I did my time for that. But what I did was to protect myself and my family... not because I agreed with his ideals.

I grumble and twist away from the idiot, flipping him out of my pen with a flick of my tail as I turn and settle; digging into my feed trough, ripping apart the raw meat much more violently then was needed. When I got back to human form, I might have to become a vegetarian for a bit, raw meat was an acquired taste that I just hadn't quite gotten used to. I finish my meal and settle in the sun, glaring out at the road between the pens, happy to see the idiot was just sitting there trying to collect his thoughts and probably trying to come up with a good excuse as to why he was trying to work with me along.

I was bored, so very bored. I sniff, lifting my head and looking around. Someone I knew was here... someone besides that foolish red head named Charlie Weasley. I get up and make my way to the front of my pen, sniffing, trying to place the smell. Parchment, dust, old books... there was only one person I knew who smelled like that. Well two, but I doubted Theo was allowed out of England yet as he was in the same boat I was in, probation until they were sure he wasn't like our parents had been. Why would she be here? Last thing I knew she was working for the Ministry as some sort of lawmaker or something. Maybe she had gotten bored with the Ministry, father had always complained about it... and it couldn't have gotten any better with all the new laws and regulations they were putting out.

I understood the need for the new rules, the new way of doing things but... clean up your own house before you try to tell others how to clean up theirs. Maybe she had become a dragon worker... no that didn't fit... she wasn't an out of doors type of person. Not the kind that became animal sanctuary workers anyway. it was possible, I guess, that she was here to find me... oh wouldn't that be wonderful?

I grin as I spot her and the Weasley coming down the road in one of the buggies, checking Pen Numbers as they go. My father would ask the Dementor's for a kiss if he knew Hermione Granger, Mudblood wonder, was the one who could get me out of this. I on the other hand would gladly sell my soul if I could just get back to human form. I didn't even care if I had to feel eternal gratitude and make a public thank you to her. I just wanted to be human again. I smirk and settle as they stop in front of my pen. This was too good to be true. Oh please let her be able to turn me human again... I might just kiss her if she could do it.

* * *

**AN:** ok.. so that's chapter 2, thoughts? Comments? Come on people... I can't make it better if no one tells me what's wrong.


	3. Found

**Chapter 3**

**Found**

**AN: **so... here's chapter 3; I know it's a little short but... how much detail can I really go into without killing it with fluff? I've been sitting on it for a few days trying to make it longer with... You know... needed detail. 2142 words... nice

Thanks to all who reviewed. **ASlytherinInPigfarts, TennisRebels15, viola1701e, TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden****_ (2 reviews)_****, **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... shut up. no suing.

* * *

Hermione POV

I ride around the Dragon Sanctuary with Charlie and the Healers, checking Pens and dragons. Sighing as the first few bring nothing out of it. They were pure dragons who just happened to appear around the time my people went missing. I really didn't want to have to keep traveling around the world to find Draco... or any of them but I really didn't want to have to put my life on hold because of him. I look over at Charlie as he pats my knee with a smile.

"Don't frown Mione... we'll find them. You don't want to be doing this do you... traveling for work? It's part of the reason you and Ron..." I nod at his half-asked question. Ron wanted to travel, work, play... whatever. He wanted to see it all. I guess that's part of the reason he went into managing quidditch after he found out he wasn't quiet good enough to play professionally.

"Yeah... I mean I like to travel but I don't think it would be the same if I traveled for work and then tried to do it for pleasure when I got vacation time. I want to be able to get away from my worries when I'm on vacation. I don't want to have to worry about my boss calling me up and going 'hey your in X right... can you stop by the local whatever and check on...' I'm sure it could still happen but if my work is in an office I think it's less likely to happen then it would be now." I sigh and check the next Pen Number on the files, showing it to Charlie before I continue.

"I don't think I ever expected Ron and I to be forever, not really anyway. Yes, it would have been nice but... we're just too different. He wants to have a whole gaggle of kids like your mom did and I... I just don't know what I want kid wise. I know I want children but... I don't think I could handle seven Weasley's to call my own. Maybe one or two kids, boy and girl; is that bad?" I ask sadly. I really did miss Ron, for all his faults he was a good boyfriend.

"No... but its not what we were brought up with. You gotta remember even when Bill, Percy and I left there were still four kids there, plus mom and dad, two owls, a cat, a garden of gnomes, a poltergeist in the attic... it was ALWAYS a full house. And with Ron being one of the last born it was always full for him... I don't know if he knows any other way of living. I'm not saying he'd be unhappy with just one or two kids but... it would be weird for him. Hell, I live in dorm style housing and I LOVE it. It's like home." I chuckle as he grins at me, checking the Pen Number against where we were, pulling to a stop in front of a pen with a confused looking wizard across the road from it. Charlie looks a little confused him self as he gets out and goes over to the wizard sitting in the dirt across from the pen.

"Jefferies... what are you doing? You know your not supposed to be around the dragons alone." He says as he crouches next to the wizard, motioning over a healer.

"I know sir... I'm not sure what came over me really. I was at breakfast and then I was here being tossed around by that bloody dragon. I'm not feeling to well sir, may I be excused to my room?" he asks, Charlie shakes his head and stands.

"I think you should go to the infirmary and get a full check up. Whether you just blacked out or someone made you come out here I don't know... but I'd rather be safe then sorry and have you dead. Healer Thomson, why don't you check him out and make sure he's ok... if he IS ok stay with him on the ride back and make sure he get to the infirm. If he needs immediate attention... you know what to do." She nods and kneels by Jefferies and checks him over, performing a few tests on him as Charlie and I head over to the dragon that tossed Jefferies across the road.

He's a huge beautiful ice white and platinum dragon with steely gray eyes that seemed to look right through me. I swallowed loudly and moved up next to Charlie, letting him lead.

"Ok... so... I mean do we ask if he's Draco or what? Would he even answer us?" he asks, looking over the dragon who sat hunkered in the pen in front of us, watching us. I shrug and look the dragon over.

"I honestly don't know Charlie. Not answering would be something he would do but I would think he'd want to get out of this scaly form and back to human. Let's start with the visual inspection... see if we can spot any tattoos or anything. Is it safe to go in and get a closer look?" I ask, looking over at Charlie. He glances back at Jefferies and nods.

"I think so... whatever Jefferies was doing wasn't part of his normal duties, just be careful ok. Nice slow movements; smooth and slow." I nod and head into the pen with him, wand ready but down, hands at my sides as I move towards the dragon slowly, making my way around him, looking for tattoos or marks or... anything. I grin as I spot a rather memorable mark on his left fore leg.

"Hey Charlie... I think we found him... unless you lot are tattooing dragons with the dark mark... we at least found an Ex-Death Eater." I call as I motion Charlie over, nodding to the dark skull and snake that's been distorted by scales and time.

"Well I'll be... finally. Took us long enough huh. Now how do we get him back to human form?" I roll my eyes and dig in my bag, pulling out the printed spell.

"This should be it, hopefully anyway. We haven't found any other so he's the guinea pig for all of this. Let's just hope it doesn't make him worse huh. Go get a healer and some clothes for him while I do the spell... might be better if there not a lot of people around when it happens. I'm not sure how much of a bang it'll make." I grin at Charlie as he nods and goes off to get the healer and clothes for Draco. I take a deep breath and move in front of Draco, putting my hand on his snout softly. Speaking slowly, unsure of how much he understood.

"I'm going to turn you back now... just take it easy. Please? I only want to help, honest." I say, looking into his eyes, trying to see some form of... understanding. I take a deep breath, place my wand on his snout and say the spell in a clear, calm voice... no matter how worried I was it was going to blow up in my face.

"Reuertere ad tuum veram formam." I take a step back as he heaves a sigh, magic playing over his scales as he starts to shrink and reform, slumping to the ground, very naked and very unconcious. I squeek and turn red, turning away from him quickly.

"CHARLIE! Get over here... he's naked." I yell as I try not to be to embarrassed... I hadnt seen anything... I really hadn't. But oh my goodness he was well muscled and toned beyond the best quidditch players I had seen.

**oOo**

Draco POV

I watch as Granger and Weasley get out of their silly buggy and go over to the annoying wizard, Weasley crouching down next to him. I sneer and settle down in my pen, watching them... watching Hermione. She really had grown up since last I had seen her. Had it really been THAT long? Several years at the least I guess... damn my father and his blood purity. Her hair was smoother, less fuzzy, she looked a LOT better in jeans and a jumper then she ever did in school robes; Stupid shapeless piles of cloth that they were. I huff and watch as Weasley talks to the idiot, calling over a healer to check him over and then keep an eye on him until they headed back to the buildings.

I shift my eyes back to her as they move to the fence, talking about how to figure out if I was me. They could ask... I don't know how I would answer them though. Could I even answer them in a way they could even understand? As far as I could tell, all I could do was grunt, scream, and stamp. Words weren't really forth coming in this form. Any other time I probably wouldn't have answered them but she was right... I wanted to go home... I missed home, that stupid pile of stone and magic called Malfoy Manor that held so many bad memories for so many people, myself included.

We were slowly getting rid of the old memories and making more happy memories. Most of the object brought to the Manor by... HIM had been removed and the marks scrubbed away, not only by the elves but my myself and mother. It was good for us to do some hard labor... it was right for us to be punished for the mistakes we had made. The gardens were alive again, the unused rooms clean up shut off, the parlor and meeting rooms had been totally clean, scourgified and redecorated. Anything he had come in contact with had been cleaned or replaced. Perhaps we were going overboard with it but he had been a horrible person... purging the house of what he had touched... helped purge us of him as well.

I blink out of my musings and look back at them as Granger asks if it's ok to come into my pen, to get close to me. Weasley says it should be since whatever the other wizard, Jefferies, was doing wasn't normal and to just be careful. No sudden movements. I watch her as she moves closer to me, moving around me, glancing at Weasley as he moves around me as well. Had she always smelled like this... books and parchment with an under layer of cooked sugar? Merlin I missed sugar... and alcohol... and books... I missed so much. Damn it I didn't need to be punished any bloody more.

I turn my head to watch her as she kneels by my left leg... arm... the front one on a dragon. FINALLY, someone noticed that damn dark mark of mine. I nod slightly as she pulls out a slip of parchment with the spell on it, telling Weasley to go fetch a healer and clothing for me so there wouldn't be to many people close by if the magic back fired. Smart girl... always was a smart girl, except when it came to men... I mean really? The Weasel? Who in their right mind would willingly date him? Well besides that Lavender girl but... no one ever said she was in her right mind had they?

I wiggle my nose as she moves in front of me and places her soft cool hand on my nose, speaking in slow small words as if I was stupid. I couldn't blame her really... she didn't know I was still in here, hell sometimes I wondered just how much of me was left in here. I sniff at her as she places her wand on my snout and says the incantation, softly and clearly, her voice barely trembling. I sigh heavily as my eyes roll back and I black out... again. I hated blacking out... I really really hated it. I can feel my body shrinking back into human form. Finally, blissful human form. I was going home... the end was here. I was human again.

* * *

**AN:** ok... so that's chapter 3... What do we think of it? Come on... I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong.

**AN2: **the spell "reuertere ad tuum veram formam" SHOULD mean "return to your true form" if it dosent... blame google translate. Thats what I used.


	4. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

**AN:** ok... so here's 4... I hope its up to snuff with my other work. Wow 4141 words

Thanks to all who reviewed. **Vamsprite, viola1701e, TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden, Varan Nighshade. **

**Disclamer: **I own nothing.. go away.

* * *

Hermione POV

I sit beside Draco bed in the Dragon Sanctuary Infirmary, waiting for him to wake up from his... transfiguration-induced nap. I sigh and rub my eyes, thinking over what happened since he returned to human form.

_Flashback_

I stay turned as Charlie rushes over and covers the newly reformed Draco, calling for a Healer. All that pale smooth skin... no Hermione stop thinking about that. Even Ron hadn't been that pale. HERMIONE STOP! I rub my face and wait, glancing over my shoulder as Charlie chuckles.

"It's ok now Mione... he's covered. Guess you should probably relay that information when you check in huh... that they come back naked." I blush red again as I turn back and look at Charlie with a frown.

"I suppose I should... I just didn't... it all happened so fast I guess I wasn't expecting it at all." I say with a sigh, kneeling down next to him, checking Draco over, and placing a bracelet on his wrist. Shaking my head as Charlie raises an eyebrow.

"Just something so he can't run off and actual go into hiding. Minimal magic bind and tracking so if he does run off I can find him easily enough... thought with how he just dropped I doubt he'll be doing much running any time soon. You think he's safe enough to move?" I ask as I look up at the Healer, he nods, tucking the blanket around Draco a bit tighter.

"I think so... he seems fine just... exhausted. I'm sure his life has been quiet stressful up to now. Come on then, let's get him back to the infirmary so we can do some deeper tests and get him cleaned up and into some clothes." Charlie nods and picks Draco up carefully and walks with us back to the buggy, setting Draco on the back seat carefully, glancing at me.

"Why don't you stay with him... make sure he doesn't fall off the seat or wake up and hurt himself." He says as he climbs into the driver's seat, I nod and slide in with Draco, moving his head to my lap. I don't miss the smirk on his face as he looks back at us; I roll my eyes and make a face at him.

"Shut up... he's been through enough right now... if nothing else it'll help me know he's waking up. Just get us to the Infirmary huh... quickly." He salutes me and turns the buggy back towards the buildings once everyone is on that's getting on, driving at a good clip to the infirmary. I look down at the sleeping Draco as we go. He looked so nice sleeping... peaceful... gentle. But I knew better... the Draco I knew wasn't nice... or peaceful... and I doubt he was gentle. I sigh and stroke his hair, sitting back in the seat. At least I could report something now... I should probably do that as soon as I was sure he was stable and alive and had knew that his mind was intact enough to give a statement... at least give one when he woke up.

I step out of the buggy as it stops, giving Charlie room to pick up the still sleeping Draco and carry him into the infirmary, laying him on a bed and moving to the side with me while the Medi-Team goes to work on him.

"They'll be a bit... why don't you go owl your boss, say you found him and give a short report. You know the kind. Found him, back in human form. Transformed back naked... will report more later. Don't you worry Mione... I'll stay and make sure he's ok till you get back." I smile and give Charlie a peck on the cheek as I turn and head to the Owlery to send my letter. I grab a piece of parchment and a quill from the desk and write my report quickly.

_Kingsley, _

_ Found Draco; have returned him to human form. He is currently unconscious and in the Infirmary. Will report more when he wakes up. Shouldn't be more then a few more days until I return to London with him. _

_ The spell works, however it transforms them back nude. Just a warning as it was a bit of a shock to me. _

_ Hermione Granger. _

I read over my report again before I roll it up and seal it, going to find an owl to send to the Ministry. I settle on a barn owl, no sense in using something grand and official for a simple report. I sigh and send the owl off, heading to the café to grab a few apples before heading to the Infirmary to wait for the sleeping Slytherin to wake up.

_End Flashback_

I'm brought out of my memories by someone taking my face and kissing me softly. It was a nice kiss, not too soft but not too hard, no extra spit or tongue it was just... nice. Sadly, my eyes decided to focus then and see who's kissing me... none other then the sleeping ferret himself, Draco Malfoy. I yelp and jerk back, my hand lashing out and smacking him hard enough to cause him to fall back into his bed. I feel sorry for him for a second... until he opens his mouth. God why must men ruin everything by opening their stupid mouths? I roll my eyes and shake my head, straightening my jumper as I answer him.

"I keep hitting you because your actions tend to bring out my violent side." I sigh and rub my eyes. Be nice Hermione... he probably didn't mean anything by it... it was JUST a kiss.

"Look... I am sorry I hit you... it was just a knee jerk reaction. Why the bloody hell did you kiss me anyway?" I ask, ringing the call bell for the medi-witch to come and check on him. He shrugs and sits back.

"Don't really know... you did bring me back to human form... as a thank you perhaps? What does it matter?" he says with a huff. I roll my eyes and get up as the medi-witch comes over, nodding to me.

"I'll give him a check Miss. Granger then I'll have the healer check him over. You don't have to stay if you don't want... it's well past dinnertime. Go on then... go have some food I'll be sure to call you if there's anything you need to know. He'll be under guard all night by myself and an orderly. No need to worry... dinner and then to bed with you. Can't have you getting sick can we?" she says, shooing me out of the Infirmary. I sigh and go, heading to the café to grab a late dinner, though I wasn't all that hungry... my mind kept playing that kiss over in my head.

"Oh for heavens sake it was just a kiss, stop over thinking everything." I mumble to myself as I sit at a table in the café, looking over the menu, tapping a few things and waiting, laying my head to the side of my placemat with a sigh. I always did this... over thought everything until I didn't know what was what anymore. I smile as Charlie sits beside me with a cup of tea and a few biscuits.

"Wondered where you got to Mione... head nurse finally kicked you out then?" he asks with a chuckle. I smile and nod, sitting back up as my food appears. Nice hearty stew, some crusty bread and a mug of Butterbeer, the perfect dinner for someone who needed to relax.

"Yeah... he woke up so there wasn't a real need for me to stay there... I'll probably go check on him see if he's ready to make a statement after I eat. Hadn't realizes it was so late." I say as I take a few bites.

"Not all that late... gets dark here pretty fast this time of year." He takes a sip of his tea, dunking a biscuit.

"So... what's on your mind then?" he asks, sucking on the soggy biscuit. I sigh and roll my eyes. Why did they always know when something was bothering me? All of the Weasley's had a knack for it... well... all but Ronald. I play with my stew as I try to figure out how to say it.

"Oh... I might as well just say it then." I mumble and take a drink to settle my nerves as Charlie grins.

"He... kissed me... when he woke up. It wasn't bad or anything... but then he made it out to be nothing and I'm not so sure and I'm over thinking it and I think I'm going to be ill and I just don't know and I need to know I mean I can't NOT know. I'm Hermione Granger... the know it all of everything..." I stop when Charlie puts a soggy biscuit into my mouth. Glaring at him and silently thanking him for stopping the flow of words from my mouth.

"That's better then... now seems to me you're a bit foggy on WHY he kissed you? No talking... just nod if I'm right... that's a good girl. It could be he was simply thanking you for getting him back to human form... I mean it's not like he can take you out for a drink or buy you a gift right now. Or it could be that he does like you. Don't make that face I grew up with Molly as a mother and Ginny as a sister... that angry face means nothing to me." I roll my eyes and go back to my dinner, nodding for him to continue.

"So... where was I...? Oh yes... Malfoy liking you. It IS possible Hermione... just because my idiot of a brother didn't see it don't mean others don't. You are attractive you know. Good figure, brilliant mind, good job... your kind and sweet and loving to all but your most hated enemies"

"But isn't Malfoy a most hated enemy?" I ask, dunking a bit of bread into my stew as I look at Charlie. He shrugs.

"Maybe at one point he was but now I wouldn't be so sure. The war changed a lot of people... I don't think he wanted to be on the dark side... I don't know if he really had a choice. I mean the Dark Lord WAS using his home as a Head Quarters... you don't cross someone when you can't get away from them. You know that." I sigh and nod. After the war it had some to light that many of the Death Eaters were being forced into it, at least this time around they were. At first, it probably all seemed like great fun, being on top of the world, being powerful and being able to hold power over others but after Voldemort fell the first time things changed. People changed. They grew up; realized all-powerful beings weren't always the best things. When he came back, a lot of them had no choice but to follow him or face death or torture of either themselves or the family they had made.

"I guess that's understandable... it's still confusing. As to my job, I don't know if I'll be doing it much longer. I don't want to travel for work; At least not on a regular basis. I mean its one thing to go to conferences or something but... I want to be able to settle down at some point. Maybe start a family. I plan to talk to Kingsley when I get back... if I can't come to an agreement with him; McGonagall's been on me for a while about starting a new class at Hogwarts. So the next generation understands how the laws and such work... and why there in place. As well as how to go about doing stuff according to the laws, import plants and animals, stuff like that. I think it might be something I'd enjoy. It certainly couldn't hurt for more people to understand how the law and government are supposed to work." I say as I finish my dinner and look over the menu for my pudding, my dessert. I settle on a fruit and rhubarb crumble with a scoop of ice cream, mashing it all together when it appears in front of me.

We sit in silence for a while, each of us lost in our own thoughts. The war was over but we both still held scars about it. We had seen death up close, thankfully, neither of us had lost family but we knew many who had. I sit back with a relaxed sigh once I finish my crumble and Butterbeer, looking over at Charlie.

"I think I might ask for a year off to see what I really want to do. If the class goes well I'll quiet my job at the Ministry and become a teacher, if not... I'm sure Kingsley will take me back." I say as I steal one of his biscuits. He chuckles and nods.

"He'd be a fool not to give you time to figure it all out. You threw your self into work as soon as you graduated... they all must know this would happen to a lot of people. Wanting to try other things. I mean going into jobs so soon after the war when the ministry was still in such chaos... hell it's still in chaos I think. Go to bed, I'll check on the ferret." I smile and give him a quick hug and head up to my room. I really didn't want to see Draco so soon after... whatever that was when he woke up.

I change and slip into bed with a book, grinning as I snuggle in for a nice long read before a peaceful night of sleep. Perhaps Hogwarts would be a good change of pace for me. I always did love it there; it was so peaceful and nice. Yes... Hogwarts was where I wanted to go next. I just hope Kingsley understands.

**oOo**

Draco POV

I wake up slowly, the feel of a real bed under me, not my own but still... I was human again and in a building, most likely the infirmary of the Dragon Sanctuary if the smell of sanitizer was anything to go by. She had done it... she'd made me human again. Crap... was I going to have to kiss her now... might be fun. To see her face as I laid one on her, maybe even got a little 'friendly' with her. Six months without getting any wore on a person, and that was just counting the time I was a dragon... not before. Sadly, my sex life had gone down hill since the war ended. Not that I minded not being groped and accosted by everything in a skirt whose daddy wanted to make a name for himself but still... a man had needs after all.

I open my eyes slowly, just a little to see if I was guarded or anything. I didn't feel any chains or cuffs. Though I could feel a bracelet of some sort on my one wrist, probably some sort of find me magical binding so I couldn't run off, just in case I was an idiot. I smirk as I see Granger sitting beside my bedside, lost in thought as always. Awwww she cared about me. HA, yeah right... probably wanted to be the first one to talk to me so she could lecture me on being a good citizen or some other such bollocks. My eyes look her over, taking her all in from her muddy boots to her hip hugging pants to her too big jumper likely made by the older Mrs. Weasley. She'd looked worse before... but I had to admit there was something about her, something I just couldn't place... maybe it was just my lack of female companionship for so long but... she looked... nice.

I open my eyes the rest of the way and sit up slowly, leaning back against the headboard, swaying a little. I shake the fog out of my head and stretch, groaning. Merlin it was nice to be human again. I lick my lips and reach over to grab the chair Granger was in, pulling it towards the bed slowly, smoothly. Now what was I going to do to her... honestly I didn't know... kissing her might be a nice place to start... yeah. I did say I would if she got me back to human form so... here we go. I had to do this quick and smooth or I'd likely get bits hex'ed off me before I could say I was sorry... imagine that. Me, Draco Lucius Malfoy apologizing to Hermione Granger. Father would kick my ass if he even thought I was thinking of it... or he would have at least... maybe he still would.

I lick my lips again and take her face in my hands tenderly and kiss her. Not a deep soul searing fuck-me-now kiss... just a kiss. Simple, sweet... and amazingly gentle... that is at least until she realizes what's happening and smacks me. What is it with her and hitting me? I yelp and fall back against the headboard, holding my face.

"OW... what was that for Granger? It was just a kiss. Not like I tried to mount you or anything. Why do you keep hitting me?" I ask as I rub my cheek, working my jaw. She had a hell of an arm for a girl. She rolls her eyes and tugs at her jumper as she answers me.

"I keep hitting you because your actions tend to bring out my violent side." She snarks at me as she rubs her eyes before speaking again.

"Look... I am sorry I hit you... it was just a knee jerk reaction. Why the bloody hell did you kiss me anyway?" she asks as she rings the call bell for the medi-witch to come and check on me. At least she apologized. I shrug and sit back, crossing my arms over my naked chest. Shit did I transform back naked... is that why she was so snippy?

"Don't really know... you did bring me back to human form... as a thank you perhaps? What does it matter?" I say with a huff. She rolls her eyes and gets up as the medi-witch comes over, nodding as she looked me over.

"I'll give him a check Miss. Granger then I'll have the healer check him over. You don't have to stay if you don't want... it's well past dinnertime. Go on then... go have some food I'll be sure to call you if there's anything you need to know. He'll be under guard all night by myself and an orderly. No need to worry... dinner and then to bed with you. Can't have you getting sick can we?" the medi-witch says, shooing Granger out of the Infirmary. So it was still Granger... I had wondered what had happened between her and Weasley. I didn't remember seeing a marriage announcement or anything but, you never know. Wait... why did I care if she was single...? I shake my head and smile at the medi-witch, smiling my most innocent smile.

"Evening... would it be to much trouble to get something to wear... boxers or something at least... I'm a bit exposed." She grins at me and flicks her wand at a cupboard, a pair of cotton boxers and flannel sleep pants floating over to me.

"Course dearie... just wanted you to wake up first, me sure you didn't wake up to someone handling you. Could have been an awful shock. Now I'll give you a few minutes while I call the healer to make sure you're doing ok and are ready for some food. Any issues or anything? Pain or anything?" I shake my head and slip out of bed as she pulls the screen around and goes to call the healer. I wrinkle my nose at the cotton and flannel of the clothing she gave me but it would do, and truth be told it wasn't that bad. I still preferred silk to cotton... the flannel sleep pants were actually rather nice though. I sit back in the bed and wait for the healer, nodding to him as he peeks around the screen before pushing it back.

"I'm Healer Freeman. How are we feeling now that were awake?" he asks as he waves his wand over me, getting my temperature and such, noting it in a file. I shrug at his question and let him do his tests, no reason for me to answer... I don't think he really expected an answer.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it seems you're doing quiet well. Your medical records from your healer at home should be here by morning so I'll have a better grasps of it by then. But by all standard spells you're in top form. Is there anything you can think of that your healer has mentioned being different then the norm in your regular check ups?" he asks, sitting in the chair Granger had been in before. I think for a moment, smiling at the medi-witch as she hands me a glass of water, taking a sip.

"I believe he mentioned I was colder then most but that runs in my family, on my father's side at least. Besides that, nothing really comes to mind. Please tell me I'm well enough to eat something, while you gave me plenty transfiguration takes a LOT of energy and I'm starving." Healer Freeman chuckles and nods, motioning for the nurse to come over.

"Melissa... would you mind getting Mr. Malfoy some stew and pumpkin juice, nothing too heavy but I don't see any issue with him eating... just make sure he doesn't eat to much. Perhaps a light midnight snack as well if he's awake. Warm rolls with butter and jam, that type of thing. Make sure he stays hydrated as well; we must keep a close eye on him. I don't know if there's ever been another transfigured to a dragon before, but, were sure to have a few more like him if the rumors are true." She nods and smiles, heading off to get me some dinner.

"Well unless you have some questions I think I'll leave you to it then, no wondering around or causing a lot of noise. You need to rest Mr. Malfoy." I smile and nod, settling into bed, grinning at the nurse as she brings me my dinner and something sweet for after. Normally, I'd probably try to get in good with her but truthfully... I was just too tired to try and tricks right now. I just wanted this all to be over and to go home, see my mother, get on with my life... I was ready for all of this to just be sodding OVER!

"Now I'll be right over at my desk if you need anything... the lavatory is threw the door at the far end of the room, if you need help you call of me ok." She says with a smile. I nod and tuck into my food, savoring it as I eat. Hearty beef stew with vegetables and crusty bread for dunking, chilled pumpkin juice with bits of ice floating around in it, delicious. For pudding, I got... well... pudding. Rich and thick fudge pudding, chilled to perfection and in a cute little cup. Oh the simple pleasures in life. I nod my thanks to the nurse as she takes away my empty plates, setting a pitcher of water by my bedside.

I spend the rest of the time between dinner and sleep walking the Infirmary, getting my muscle and joints back into working form. I really didn't feel that bad, of course if Granger or any Ministry flunkies tried to push me I'd be on the floor sobbing in pain. I nod to nurse Melissa as I settle into bed, sliding down between the rough sheets. Oh, how I longed to be home in my satin sheet covered bed... but it was better then sleeping outside. I sigh and snuggle into the bed, dreaming of a home I would, hopefully, soon return to. Hopefully; the Ministry didn't try to make ME the bad guy in all of this. I didn't mean to go missing after all.

* * *

**AN:** ok... so there's... what 4? Yeah chapter 4. so... what did we think? Come on... tell me...


	5. Questions, Answers & More Questions

**Questions, Answers & More Questions**

**AN:** so here 5. I hope you like it. damn 5795 words.

Thanks to all who reviewed. **Vamsprite, viola1701e, TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden, 123lamiko, **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... blah blah blah.

* * *

Hermione POV

I make my way down to the Infirmary with my notebook, nodding to the nurse on duty. Here goes nothing.

"Good morning... I was wondering if Mr. Malfoy was well enough to take to breakfast so we could have a bit of a chat." I say with a smile, I really should have gotten a statement from him last night but... what can I say him kissing me made my brain go all woolly. She smiles back at me and checks the over night report, nodding as she answers.

"As long as you don't over stress him I think going to breakfast might do him some good. I'll go make sure he's ready. Healer Freeman got him some proper clothing... he should be getting washed up and changed now. I shouldn't be a moment." She says as she heads down to the shower room. I smile and check my notes, keeping my mind on business and not the fact the Malfoy was in the shower. I shake my head as she comes back.

"He'll be a few more minutes; would you like to hear how he's been doing? I know your not a doctor but... the Ministry might want to know... maybe?" I chuckle and nod as I take a seat in front of the duty desk.

"Sure... I have nothing better to do until he gets out here. He's not sick or something... is he?" I ask as I shift in my chair. She shakes her head.

"Oh no Miss... he's perfectly healthy. A bit sore and some of his muscles are fatigued but none of the tests have come back with any issues, we should know more once his records from his home Healer come in but you should be able to take him home tomorrow or the next day as long as there are no issues." She says as she fiddles with her papers. I chuckle and put my hand on hers, stilling her hand.

"He's a little pale isn't he..." I say with a small smile. She blushes and nods. Her eyes going wide as she answers.

"Didn't mean to peek, really I didn't, but I just couldn't help myself. So pale... but so toned. But not overly so, you know like some of those professional players or even some of our wranglers. If I didn't have a boyfriend already... and if he wasn't a patient of course... I should stop talking now." I chuckle and pat her hand, nodding.

"Yeah... probably. But you're right. He's never been the bulky kind of muscle. It's always been... I don't know the phrase I want to use. Covert maybe? Subtle might be better. Just overall nicely muscled." I sigh and shake my head, what was I talking about? I chuckle and shake my head again.

"Maybe I should shut up too. I never really noticed him before so I don't know what I'm talking about." I shake my head and sit back in my chair, watching the nurse as her eyes go wide, stiffening a split second before I feel him beside my head, whispering into my ear.

"I didn't know you noticed Granger. Do I have another fan girl to worry about checking my bushes and ward traps for? Would you care of a show later? Perhaps a strip search once we get back to London?" He says, moving in time for my arm to miss his head as I jerk my arm back. He tsk at me and shakes his head, shoving his hands into his pockets as I turn in my chair to glare at him.

"Now... play fair. I'm a prisoner... don't even have a wand to defend myself with. Look bad on your report if I had extra injuries wouldn't it?" He asks as he rocks back on his heels, raising an eyebrow at my answer. I have no idea what makes me snap at him... I just can't seem to stop the words from flying from my mouth

"Do that to me again Malfoy and I won't much care if I get into trouble for hexing you into submission." I say as he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"So... you like submissive men then? Is Weasley submissive then... or is that thing going on any longer?" I clench my jaw at the mention of Ronald, the man slut, as he was now known by myself and Ginny. I can see the regret flash across his face as I stand there working up the ability to chastise him.

"And why would that matter Malfoy? Bit bored being a dragon? Not have anyone to pick on for six months?" I snark at him, getting up from my chair and tugging my jumper down, gathering up my folders and notebook. I cross my arms over my chest as the nurse hands him a few vials of potions, likely pain and maybe a pepper up potion as well, along with a glass of water to rinse the taste away. He hands her the cup back and shove his hand back into his pocket, looking me over. I sigh as the realization passes over his face. Oh how he must enjoy knowing I couldn't even hold a relationship with a boy I had known since I was eleven. I swallow as he speaks softly.

"Look... I'm sorry. I HAVE been bored; I didn't mean to piss you off. Honestly, I just wanted to rile you a bit. I'm finally back in human form and can talk. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is? Not being able to talk to anyone at all." he asks as he glances up at me. I sigh and nod pleased that he at least tried to look ashamed. I sigh again and gather up my things, tugging my jumper straight again.

"Yes well... I'm sorry I snapped at you. Are you ready to go eat? I have some questions I really do need answered now so they can get everything at least started for when we get back." I ask as he looks to the nurse then nods, letting me lead the way, staying a half step behind me, his long legs eating up the flooring. We walk in silence for a while, it wasn't awkward... maybe a bit uneasy but... that really WAS to be expected. I sit us at a smaller table off to the side once we get to the café, I hand him a menu to look over. I smile as I look over my own, letting him break the silence between us first.

"Would it be horrible if I wanted to order a Butterbeer and candy for breakfast?" he asks, I snort and shakes my head, looking over my own menu.

"Maybe not horrible but you should probably have some normal food for breakfast. Then make sure you're well enough. You can order it for lunch if you want. Tea or coffee?" I ask, glancing at him. He shrugs as he looks over the menu seriously.

"Either is fine... as long as it's a good strong tea. I need something to wake me up in the mornings... maybe now more then ever. Milk for coffee, not tea, sugar for either thought mother had been trying to get me to take honey in my tea." I nod and pick up the tea menu, tapping a selection with a smile before going back to my own menu, tapping my breakfast choices. A teapot smelling deliciously of vanilla appears a moment later with two cups and a jar of spun honey. I add a fat spoonful of honey to each cup before I pour, handing him a cup of perfectly brewed tea.

"It's one of the safer teas for people not into trying new ones, or just starting out. It's an Early Gray Cream Black Tea, smooth with a bergamot infusion and a creamy vanilla finish." I say as he nods and take a sip, nodding his approval and sitting back with a sigh.

"So... what did you want to know?" he asks as he taps in his breakfast choices, looking over at me. I sort through my papers to find the right page.

"Um... lets see... we'll I guess we should start at the beginning, if that's ok. What took you to the shop in Knockturn Alley? Or did she catch you someplace else?" I ask, sipping my tea, quick quill at the ready.

"I went to fetch a dress order for Mother. The shop in Knockturn Alley, well at least the one I went to was there. With all the Ministries new order and what not it's not a horrid place to be, it's not always safe after dark but its much better then it used to be. I was probably less friendly then I should have been but I didn't want to be on an errand from my mother to Knockturn Alley any more then I wanted to do have the things I did for my father during the way." he says as he stirs his tea, looking at the table top. I nod sadly and check the next question. Letting him take his time to answer. I let the quill finish scribbling his last answer as our food arrives, laying the quill down as I reach across and touch Draco's hand.

"I think that's enough for now... tuck in. you look like you could use some real food." I say with a sad smile before tucking into my own breakfast, scrambled eggs with cheese and tomatoes, crisp bacon, just done toast with butter and jam. It's more food then I usually ate but... breakfasts were big here at the Dragon Sanctuary, and I probably did need to eat more then I had been. I glance up at Draco as he nods and tucks into his own food. Fried eggs over a few pancakes, fried tomatoes, toast and a bowl of oatmeal with fresh fruit.

"No meat... guess you got plenty of that lately huh... sorry I just... that's not what I expected you to have for breakfast. It's very humbling to know you eat the same things... well normal people do." I say with a grin, shaking my head as Draco frowns at me.

"I've had quiet enough raw meat to last me for some time... and breakfast can go without it. I normally don't eat this much but... after six months of not all that much more then raw meat and bones... I'm starving. We'll see how I feel about meat at lunch. The stew I had last night wasn't to bad so it's not as if I'm off meat I just... my eyes have been opened to other foods I guess. It's funny really..." he says sadly, trailing off as he plays with his oatmeal. I butter my toast idly, waiting for him to continue.

"What's funny then...?" I ask after a moment.

"I think that was her point. To teach me... us... the people she's done this too. To teach us some lesson. Although what lesson she could be wanting to teach us I haven't the foggiest idea what THAT could be." He says as he eats a few bites of his oatmeal, making a very happy sound as he digs in. I smile and eat, letting us laps into silence as we both eat and relax. I go over my notes and paperwork as we eat, checking off the list of questions I needed answered and the ones what could wait.

I glance at him as we eat, comparing the Draco I knew from school and the one sitting across from me now. He didn't look that much different but I could see the changes well enough. Of course, his last year of school was horrible. The Dark Lord trying to get him to be a Death Eater and kill people, students. His face had lost its sunken appearance, filled out a bit. I wasn't calling him fat, he wasn't by any definition of the word but... he was healthy. And from what I saw yesterday when I transformed him back into a human his body wasn't anything to be shy about either. I duck my head to hide my blush as I remember the split second I saw, pale skin, defined abs, strong arms and legs, sleek and strong all over. Merlin did it just get hot in here? I rub my face and tap the drink menu, getting a glass of iced apple juice, drinking deeply from the glass, setting it with a hollow thud. I smile embarrassedly as Draco crooks an eyebrow at my glass.

"Sorry... just got really hot all of a sudden... maybe I should get checked out by the nurse... my first night here was rather cold and rainy. Perhaps I'm sick." I say as I go back to my food. I can almost here him roll his eyes, I wasn't fooling him at all.

"Come now Granger, no need to be bashful around me. I know I have a body to die for. I find it... refreshing when someone doesn't just try and jump me." He smirks and sips his tea, watching me closely. God I hated him... didn't I? Yes, hate... must hate Draco Malfoy. I frown and grind my teeth as I shuffle my papers and look at him.

"I've seen better. But for someone who's been lounging around for six months you do have an... adequate body I suppose. I believe I have all the questions I need answered, so unless you have anything else you think I should report..." I say with a huff. That should put a dent in his oh so precious ego. The prat. How dare he? I swallow as his hand reaches across the table and tips my chin up to look at him. Breathe Hermione... just breath.

"Oh I could say so much Granger my dear. But, I think I'll save that for when I'm no longer in Ministry custody, I wouldn't want to stay your hand when you decided to attack me. What fun would that be?" he smirks and rubs his thumb over my lower lip, causing me to gasp.

"Have you finished your breakfast? Then shall we return to the Infirmary? Wouldn't want you to catch a cold would we? I do want to get home before to much longer." He says as he gets up and heads to the door, waiting for me, staying in eyesight.

"Fuck... what the hell was all that about...?" I say softly to myself as I rub my face and gather my things, grabbing another slice of toast, spreading it with butter and jam.

"I'd say he was flirting with you Mione... course I'm a guy so what do I know?" Charlie says close to my ear, catching my toast as I jerk and toss it, handing it back with a grin. I narrow my eyes at him and smack him with my papers.

"Don't do that Charlie. And what do you mean he's flirting with me?" I ask, looking back at Draco.

"Just what I said. From what I remember from school that's how people like him flirt. Put you on edge, make you get all hot and bothered." He says as he hugs my shoulders and kisses my head.

"Oh... found another of your Dragon transfigured people. Kingsley's sending out another agent to deal with them. Said he figured it would be easier for everyone to have their own handler. At least as slowly as were finding them. Go take your dragon back to the Infirm... and get your self checked... you do look a bit flushed. Hate for you to get sick, Mum would have my head." he says with a grin and nudges me towards the doors and Draco. I shake my head and head out, brushing past the waiting twit. He hadn't been flirting with me... had he? Why would he do that? I mean... I was just... me.

**oOo**

Draco POV

I groan as I roll over in the too small bed, rubbing my eyes as I look over at the orderly as he stands beside my bed, a pile of clothes in his hands.

"I don't mean to wake you so early sir but I was told to make sure you got these... ain't too early at all really... not to most of us anyway. Got you a proper change of clothing too, pants, nice warm jumper, thick socks and such. I'm sure you'll feel much better after you have a wash and change into these sir." I blink at him a few times as my brain processes what he's saying. Clothes... real clothes? Merlin's balls that was wonderful. I grin and sit up, hissing as my shoulders protest the movement. I get up slowly and follow him to the shower room, nodding my thanks as he sets the pile of clothes and gets me out soup and a towel, nodding to a stall.

"It likely ain't what you is used to but... it'll get you clean. Did you want me to stay... make sure you don't hurt your self?" I shake my head, cleaning my throat a time or two before I answer.

"No... You don't need to stay... I should be ok. Likely just slept wrong. Been sleeping hunched over myself for six odd months so this is probably normal, though I wouldn't refuse some muscle relaxing potions afterwards." He nods and heads out, leaving me to shower. I strip and look at myself in the mirror; I wasn't in bad form but... I did have some work cut out for me now that I was back to human. Nothing a few quidditch games wouldn't fix. Maybe some extra laps around the field. I sigh and step into the spray, letting the water pour over my body before I scrub. I sigh and talk to myself as I wash, taking the time to wash and comb my hair out.

"Wonder when Granger will be able to take me home to London... wonder when they'll let me go home to the Manor. I just want to go home... why is that so difficult for people to understand?"

"It's not hard to understand Mr. Malfoy, sometimes the Ministry just has to do stuff their own way." A soft voice says. I yelp and look around the partition around the shower, glaring at the nurse who stands near the door. She grins and blushes, keeping her eyes on the tile floor.

"Miss. Granger is here to take you to breakfast; I think she wants a statement from you about your... ordeal. Can I give her a time limit for how long you'll be?" she asks. I wrinkle my nose and duck back into the shower, thinking about whether I should make that silly mudb... no... That's a bad word... we don't use that word any more, whether I should make Granger wait or not. I sigh and rub my face, rinsing off as I answer the nurse.

"I'll be a few more minutes... I'm about done here so all I need to do is dry and dress. Do you have any potions for me... a pain potion would be nice... help me work through the tight muscles and such."

"I'll check with the Head Healer and get what he says is appropriate. How bad is the pain?" she asks. I think for a second and then grab the towel, wrapping up as I step out of the shower cubical.

"Not to bad but more stiff and tight then actual pain so I don't need something to knock me out. On a scale of one to ten, pain wise... I'd say I'm a three or four maybe." I say as I watch her, grinning as she blushes and nods, practically running from the shower room. I chuckle softly and dry off, rubbing my skin pink before I toss the towel into the bin and dress. More cotton boxers, hopefully I wouldn't have to get to use to them. I shake my head and pull them on, going through the other clothes in the pile. Khaki cargo pants, probably standard issue uniform, undershirt and thick jumper, in a pleasing charcoal gray I might add, wool socks and boots. It wasn't the best I'd ever worn but it was very nice considering I could still be out in the pen freezing my balls off in the damn rain.

I chuckle to myself as I dress, running my fingers threw my hair as I look at myself in the mirror, still perfectly pale as always. Mother said I got it from father and I tended to believe her. Uncle Sirius was never pale... and he had been in Azkaban for twelve odd years or something. I sigh and head out, my steps quiet on the Infirmary floor as I make my way up to the nurses desk where Granger and the nurse sit... talking about me. I smirk and ponder how I should tease her about this. Get to close I'd likely be smacked again... but what was a smack if it meant I got to see her blush and fumble for words.

I smirk and put a finger to my lips to keep the nurse quiet as I stop behind Grangers chair and lean in close to her ear, inhaling deeply, licking my lips as I spoke softly.

"I didn't know you noticed Granger. Do I have another fan girl to worry about checking my bushes and ward traps for? Would you care of a show later? Perhaps a strip search once we get back to London?" I say, moving in time for her arm to miss my head. I tsk at her and shake my head, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Now... play fair. I'm a prisoner... don't even have a wand to defend myself with. Look bad on your report if I had extra injuries wouldn't it?" I ask as I rock back on my heels, raising an eyebrow at her answer.

"Do that to me again Malfoy and I won't much care if I get into trouble for hexing you into submission." I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"So... you like submissive men then? Is Weasley submissive then... or is that thing going on any longer?" I regret the last bit as I watch her face fall and then tighten. Ok... no talking about The Weasel. Not a good subject if I wanted to retain ownership of my balls.

"And why would that matter Malfoy? Bit bored being a dragon? Not have anyone to pick on for six months?" I sigh and rub my face, smiling at the nurse as she hands me a few vials of potions, downing them and then taking the water from her, rinsing the taste from my mouth. I hand her the cup back and shove my hand back into my pocket, looking over Granger. As much as she tried to look annoyed, she also looked sad, alone. Guess her and Weasley hadn't worked out but... there was more to it then that I think. Like, if it was just done she might be ok but... oh bloody hell, how could I be so stupid? They worked at the Ministry together and being the clod he was he probably was sleeping his way through the ranks without a second thought or happily married to someone else. No wonder she snapped at that remark. Fuck... maybe I am an idiot.

"Look... I'm sorry. I HAVE been bored; I didn't mean to piss you off. Honestly, I just wanted to rile you a bit. I'm finally back in human form and can talk. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is? Not being able to talk to anyone at all." I ask as I glance up at her. She looks... relatively pleased that I at least try to look ashamed. She sighs and gathers up her things, tugging her jumper straight.

"Yes well... I'm sorry I snapped at you. Are you ready to go eat? I have some questions I really do need answered now so they can get everything at least started for when we get back." I look to the nurse then nod, letting her lead the way, staying a half step behind her. We walk in silence for a while, it wasn't awkward... maybe a bit uneasy but... that really WAS to be expected. She sits us at a smaller table off to the side once we get to the café, handing me a menu to look over. I smirk as I look over it, breaking the silence between us.

"Would it be horrible if I wanted to order a Butterbeer and candy for breakfast?" she snorts and shakes her head, looking over her own menu.

"Maybe not horrible but you should probably have some normal food for breakfast. Then make sure you're well enough. You can order it for lunch if you want. Tea or coffee?" she asks, glancing at me. I shrug as I look over my menu seriously.

"Either is fine... as long as it's a good strong tea. I need something to wake me up in the mornings... maybe now more then ever. Milk for coffee, not tea, sugar for either thought mother had been trying to get me to take honey in my tea." She nods and picks up a tea menu, tapping a selection with a smile before going back to her own menu, tapping her breakfast choices. A teapot smelling deliciously of vanilla appears a moment later with two cups and a jar of spun honey. Hermione, funny calling her that even in my head, adds a fat spoonful of honey to each cup before she pours, handing me my cup.

"It's one of the safer teas for people not into trying new ones, or just starting out. It's an Early Gray Cream Black Tea, smooth with a bergamot infusion and a creamy vanilla finish." I nod and take a sip, nodding my approval and sitting back with a sigh.

"So... what did you want to know?" I ask as I tap in my breakfast choices, looking over at her as she sorts through her papers to find the right page.

"Um... lets see... well I guess we should start at the beginning, if that's ok. What took you to the shop in Knockturn Alley? Or did she catch you someplace else?" She asks, sipping her tea, quick quill at the ready.

"I went to fetch a dress order for Mother. The shop in Knockturn Alley, well at least the one I went to was there. With all the Ministries new order and what not it's not a horrid place to be, its not always safe after dark but its much better then it used to be. I was probably less friendly then I should have been but I didn't want to be on an errand from my mother to Knockturn Alley any more then I wanted to do have the things I did for my father during the way." I say as I stir my tea idly, looking at the tabletop. She nods sadly and checks the next question. Letting me take my time to answer. She lets the quill finish dictating my last answer as our food arrives, laying it down as she reached across and touches my hand.

"I think that's enough for now... tuck in. You look like you could use some real food." She say with a sad smile before tucking into her own breakfast of scrambled eggs with cheese and tomatoes, crisp bacon, just done toast with butter and jam. I guess breakfasts were big here at the Dragon Sanctuary, I don't remember her eating that much at school... not that I watched her or anything. She glances up at me as I nod and tuck into my own food. Fried eggs over a few pancakes, fried tomatoes, toast and a bowl of oatmeal with fresh fruit. I raise an eyebrow at her as she speaks.

"No meat... guess you got plenty of that lately huh... sorry I just... that's not what I expected you to have for breakfast. It's very humbling to know you eat the same things... well normal people do." she say with a grin, shaking her head as I frown at her.

"I've had quiet enough raw meat to last me for some time... and breakfast can go without it. I normally don't eat this much but... after six months of not all that much more then raw meat and bones... I'm starving. We'll see how I feel about meat at lunch. The stew I had last night wasn't to bad so it's not as if I'm off meat I just... my eyes have been opened to other foods I guess. It's funny really..." I say sadly, trailing off as I play with my oatmeal. She butters my toast as she waits for me to continue.

"What's funny then...?" she asks after a moment.

"I think that was her point. To teach me... us... the people she's done this too. To teach us some lesson. Although what lesson she could be wanting to teach us I haven't the foggiest idea what THAT could be." I say as I eat a few bites of my oatmeal. Good god this was good. Oh how the simple things cause so much joy. We laps into a not uncomfortable silence as we eat, Granger going over her notes, clarifying a few things on the transcript of my questioning and checking if she needed to ask me anything else.

I glance at her as we eat, comparing the Hermione I remembered from school and the one sitting across from me now. She didn't look all that much different but I could see the changes easily enough. Of course, our last year of school was horrible, for everyone really. The Dark Lord trying to kill people and take over the world, it made class not so important and staying alive all that more important. He face had lost its dullness, her cheeks were full and healthy looking, a dusting of freckles across her nose. She still wasn't drop dead gorgeous but... she was attractive enough for being in jeans and a jumper. I bet she cleaned up well. If only she hadn't worn such baggy clothing, I might be able to get an idea of what the rest of her looked like. I had watched her as we walked, graceful without being fake, strong and solid from her year of being on the run from the dark moron. She must have kept up with it after it was all over. Unless the clothes were very baggy, she couldn't be that much out of shape.

I raise an eyebrow as I watch her duck her head, a delicious blush spreading across her cheeks. What the hell... when did her cheeks become delicious? I raise my eyebrows at her as she taps her menu and then drinks down an entire glass of juice, setting the glass with a thud on the tabletop.

"Sorry... just got really hot all of a sudden... maybe I should get checked out by the nurse... my first night here was rather cold and rainy. Perhaps I'm sick." She says as she goes back to her food. I roll my eyes, yeah... sure. One does NOT blush from being sick with a cold.

"Come now Granger, no need to be bashful around me. I know I have a body to die for. I find it... refreshing when someone doesn't just try and jump me." I smirk and sip my tea, watching her closely. Oh she was getting annoyed at me, what fun. Really it was fun to see her get angry... as long as you moved before the hitting. The hitting was bad. She frowns and grinds her teeth as she goes back to shuffling her papers and looks at me.

"I've seen better. But for someone who's been lounging around for six months you do have an... Adequate body I suppose. I believe I have all the questions I need answered, so unless you have anything else you think I should report..." She says with a huff. I swallow my tea, setting the cup down carefully, wouldn't do to break it. Adequate? I was NOT adequate! Malfoy men were spectacular, desirable, enviable not... Adequate. I here her swallow as I reach across the table and tip her chin up to look at me, my fingers caressing her jaw softly as I speak low and soft.

"Oh I could say so much Granger my dear. But, I think I'll save that for when I'm no longer in Ministry custody, I wouldn't want to stay your hand when you decided to attack me. What fun would that be?" I smirk and rub my thumb over her lower lip, causing her to gasp. Merlin's Testicles she had nice lips.

"Have you finished your breakfast? Then shall we return to the Infirmary? Wouldn't want you to catch a cold would we? I do wan to get home before to much longer." I say as I get up and head to the door, leaning against the wall as I wait for her, staying in eyesight. I watch as she takes another piece of toast with a shaking hand and spreads butter and jam on it, tossing it with a yelp as Weasley leans over and says something to her. I watch as she glares at him and smacks him, talking with him for a few moments. I narrow my eyes as she nods at him and gets up, hugging him and heading over to me, brushing past me with a frown on her face, thinking hard about... something.

I mull over my own thoughts as we walk, heading back to the infirmary. I was noticing things about her, things I didn't notice about women I dated. How her freckles dusted over her nose and cheeks, how she chewed her lower lip when she thought... how she smelled like Crème Brulee and old books. I shake my head and move past her to sit on my bed, heeling my boots off as I lay back and think of home, of quidditch... of anything but that silly... stupid... frustrating Gryffindor.

* * *

**AN:** ok... so that's 5. come on you guys tell me what you think. I can take it... I hope.


	6. Time to Think

**Time to Think**

**AN:** ok.. so heres 6. PLEASE tell me what you think, please please PEASE.

Thanks to all who reviewed. **TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden, MattsMarshMello, Varan Nightshade, viola1701e, **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... I get paid NOTHING!

* * *

Hermione POV

I glare at Draco as he brushes past me and flops onto his bed, rolling my eyes as I head to the duty nurse I spoke to earlier, smiling softly.

"Morning again... would you mind awfully if you could get someone to check me over... I think I might be coming down with something. You know how offices are. One person gets something the next thing you know the whole floors out with whatever it is." She grins and nods, motioning me to a bed as she hurries off to find a Healer. I sigh and sit on the bed, relaxing back into the headboard. Stupid Ferret, making my life confusing. And Charlie was of no help at all of course. Draco Malfoy flirting with me? It was laughable, Right? Hell... I didn't know any more. The war was over, blood status didn't matter all that much, sure it still was around but it wasn't as black and white as it used to be. I rub my eyes as I try to clear my head, glancing up as a shadow falls across me. I smile sadly at the Healer as he looks down at me.

"Miss Granger? I'm Healer Westwick, the duty nurse said you needed to be checked... are you feeling ok miss?" he asks softly, sitting beside the bed. I shrug and rub my face, trying to sort my thoughts.

"I don't feel unwell but... I feel overheated, flustered, like my brains turned to pudding. I just feel off I suppose. I don't mean to be a burden but with my office being at the Ministry..." I trail off, he chuckles and nods, patting my hand as he stands again.

"Totally understandable miss... let me just do a few quick spells to see..." he says as he flicks his wand a few times, frowning a little at the results.

"Well you don't seem to be unwell, but with this weather... you're currently Mr. Malfoy's handlers aren't you? He won't be cleared until at least tomorrow so why don't you take a nice long rest here, see how you feel around lunch. Perhaps a measure of pepper up?" he smiles and glances at the nurse. I sigh and nod, heeling off my boots and tucking myself in.

"Perhaps you are right, I have been working rather hard and I am not used to this weather. I don't think some pepper up or even a mild sleeping potion would be amiss. Just something to let me settle of course, I'm not used to sitting much any more. The Ministry is go go go." I say with a yawn, glancing at my pile of papers. He chuckles and nods, making a note on my file and heading over to the nurse again, talking to her quietly. She comes over with a small smile and hands me the vial, filling a cup with water.

"Didn't wanna leave him so soon then huh? Don't blame you one bit sweetie he is a looker." I sigh and take the pepper up potion, draining the cup of water and holding it out for a refill.

"Honestly I don't know what to think about him. He was awful to me in school and he's still a prat but..." I sigh and take another drink, shaking my head. She nods and motions to the chair, I nod and sit back on my bed.

"It's a bit odd isn't it... seeing someone after so many years. Someone could be your best mate in the whole world and you go away for a bit and when you come back they've lost all the magic in them. Whatever made you friends is suddenly just gone, poof. Only makes sense if the opposite was true as well. Go away for a bit and someone you hated is this... amazing person. Smart, funny, attractive in a way you never saw before. Oh sure they still might be a pain in the backside, a royal snot but... there you go." She says with a sigh, sitting back. I nod and look over at Malfoy. What was it about him? He was still a prat, I mean he was so annoying some crazy woman turned him into a dragon. Ok so that probably WASN'T his fault but still... could he really have changed THAT much since school? I knew the war had changed him, hell it changed us all but, to go from a muggle hating snot rag to someone who was flirting with me... who might like me... was that even possible?

"I don't know... I've always been this person whos known everything, always had the answer and now I just... I just DON'T know what to think about him." I take another drink of my water and lay back, rolling to my side to talk to her some more.

"So what should I call you anyway? I mean nurse works but... it's very impersonal. And I plan on at least staying here for the rest of the day... I really don't want to do any more paperwork... and if the Healers say rest..." I say with a grin. She chuckles and gathers up the papers and notebooks.

"You may call me Mediwitch Kelson or nurse Kelson, but I'd probably answer faster to Tasha. Now you get some rest you hear... Healer's orders. Can't have you getting sick and having you both stuck here any longer then need be huh? I'll have a nice cuppa ready for when you wake up, how's that sound? Something herbal and soothing perhaps?" she asks as she stands and straightens up the paperwork in her arms, my paperwork.

"That sounds wonderful Tasha, mint or fruity, mild and smooth... honey, no milk... and don't forget to have a cup for Malfoy as well. I'm sure he could use something to relax him as well. Always was a bit high strung in school. One of our 'teachers' turned him into a ferret once. He's never been right after that." I say with a chuckle.

"Oh dear... I really must hear that story sometime... but you rest now. If you need a sleeping potion, I'll be right over at my desk. I'd rather you tried to sleep first, some sleep potions can be horribly addictive." She says with a smile as she heads back to her desk, closing up my work in a drawer and going back to her own work. I smile and pull off my jumper, folding it and laying it across the chair, stretching my arms over my head as I settle into the cot in my jeans and tank top. Maybe I was just wearing too many layers. Anyway, a few hours of no work would likely do me good. I really did need to owl Mcg.. Minerva about that job though. I didn't want to work for the ministry any more. I know work wasn't supposed to be 'fun' but you weren't supposed to dread going to work either... were you? Is that what I had in store for me? Years of dreading to go to work just to pay the bills? If the board didn't approve the new class I could always be an assistant librarian or something. I'm sure there was something I could do at the school.

I smile and slip down into the blankets and close my eyes for a much deserved, and probably needed, nap. Letting my mind wonder to better times, Hogwarts, school... when Ron and I were still speaking. When he wasn't such a man whore. Merlin were did it all go so wrong? When did we change from friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, into enemies? What went wrong? I know our breakup wasn't the best but why did he have to go and be such a bastard? Fucking his way through the whole bloody ministry and beyond. Was I really that bad of a girlfriend? Was I that unfeeling? That selfish? I know I could be a bit of a workaholic but... I was, and had been, trying to fix that... then he goes and dumps me like an old shoe and what do I do? I throw myself into my job and I end up hating it. I HATE everything. I hate my job; I hate my life, I HATE Ronald Billius Weasley!

I sit up and wipe my eyes, taking a shuttering breath as I motion Tasha over. She comes over with a worried look on her face, sitting next to me.

"What's wrong sweetie? I've heard a lot of you war survivors have nightmares... do you need something for them?" she asks softly, taking my hand. I snort and shake my head, letting the tears come as I start laughing silently, my body shaking with each breath.

"While I do have bad dreams I didn't have one... but I would like some dreamless sleep potion if I might... I... I don't want to think right now. Funny isn't it... I was the bloody brains of the bloody trio and look what it got me. The boy I thought loved me is whoreing around London like he's about to be sent off on some deadly mission and look at me, stuck here with that STUPID BOUNCING FERRET as a charge, freezing my ass off in Romania for work. A job I don't even fucking like any more. I just... I'm so very very tired of it all Tasha. Can I please have something to make it all go away for a little bit? Please?" I ask softly, wiping at my eyes, trying to stop the tears that seem to keep coming. She nods sadly and gets a vial and a glass of water, handing it to me, stopping me before I drink it.

"It won't end it Hermione... and I will tell Charlie you need to talk... but it will let you sleep the sleep of the un-worried. I'm sorry for your troubles and I wish I could help... I do." I nod and squeeze her hand, downing the potion in a single swallow before speaking again.

"I know... I don't think I'm that far gone I just... I can't think about him any more... I don't wanna think any more. Tell Charlie... tell him I'll wanna talk after I wake up... maybe dinner? Tell him... I want to talk about his youngest brother... tell him it wasn't as nice as we made it seem for his mum." She nods and tucks me into bed, stroking my hair softly. Murmuring a good rest as I drift off into the black void of dreamless sleep.

**oOo**

Draco POV

I sulk as I lay in my bed, glancing over at Granger. What in the name of all things wizarding was wrong with me? I couldn't be thinking nice thoughts about her... could I? The war was over true enough but... she was Granger for Merlin's sake... part of the damned Golden Trio. I sigh and pull my pillow over my head with a groan, I needed to go home. I needed to clear my head and just think. I couldn't do that with her here... damn it why wasn't she leaving the infirmary? I could still smell her, cooked sugar and old books. I peek out from under my pillow and groan, pulling the pillow back in place. Great... she really was being checked out by a Healer. Just bloody perfect.

"Just what I need, girl troubles. Not even at home and I have to worry about them. Sod it all what is wrong with me?" I mumble to myself as I roll to my side and hug my pillow to my face and chest, watching them over the top. Great now I was SPYING on her. I glare at her as she looks over at me and then back to the mediwitch, laughing with her. God she was probably telling her about the ferret incident. They always talked about the ferret incident. It was NOT my fault the old nutter, hell it wasn't even an old nutter who did it. It had been a bloody Death Eater, someone who was supposed to be on my side at that time. He turned me into a bloody ferret and put me down someone's pants, in public.

I take a deep breath and press my face into the pillow, blocking out the sun and the giggles and the smell of... her. It would be ok once I got home... it would be. It HAD to be ok once I got home. I could only see her in passing, in Diagon Alley or at Ministry parties... maybe the Anniversary of the end of the war. Yeah... I could do that. Merlin why was I obsessing about HER? Of all people... I mean the nurse was pretty enough and there was something to say about girls who dealt with dragons all the time. Strong, good bodies, worked out, most of them weren't ugly. I mean Pansy was ugly in school and I had dated her, sure, she had gotten better with some magical enhancements and just growing up but she was NOT attractive in school. But Hermione... she was just... no I was not going there no no NO!

I roll over and get up, pacing to the end of the infirmary and back to my bed. I needed something to do, six months as a dragon and I was going nuts just one day back as a human. I stop with my back to the room and look out the window. It was rather beautiful out here if you could get past the cold and the rain. I half turn back when she screams that horrible nick name of mine that stupid rotten Death Eater gave me when he turned me into a ferret.

I watch her from my position, her body shaking with each breath. I hadn't done anything to her... honestly I didn't... what could she be mad at me about? If it wasn't me it was possibly one of a few things. Bad dreams about the war, we all had them. Torture, close calls with death, having to watch people around you die, friend or foe it didn't matter... death was death. Or it could have been work, Father always said the Ministry was a hellish place to work, even if you enjoyed your job. I could only imagine how it was now that they were trying to fix everything. But I only knew of one person, if you could call him a person, to get her to yell that loudly and shake with each breath.

Of course I would never admit this but I had watched her all those years ago at school. Had to make sure I knew what she was doing, had to be sure to do better then her, I failed at that of course but I still watched her. And that sodding moron of a youngest Weasley boy was the ONLY one that ever got Hermione to cry. EVER! Even with all the taunts and cruelty I hurled at her I never got her to even sniffle, not even a sob as she ran away. No, I was met with anger, with hexes, with punches and slaps. I really did need to find out what the hell that boy did to her... maybe then I could... no... I was better then him. I was a Malfoy and I didn't make women cry. I would NOT make a woman cry because I was being an insensitive prick. It just wasn't how I was raised, likely wasn't how he was raised either. Funny... how very different we were, and it had absolutely nothing to do with blood. We were both pureblooded wizards. I move back to my cot and watch her as she downs a potion and slips down into her bed, the nurse tucking her in. I motion the nurse over, patting the chair beside my bed.

"I don't mean to pry but... is she ok...? I don't want her emotions to botch up my processing. I just want to go home." I say softly, motioning to Hermione's still form. I was NOT going soft... I just... seeing her cry made my chest hurt and I really did want to go home. The nurse smiles at me sadly and pats my hand.

"I think everything just hit her at once more then anything, boy trouble... or man trouble, work issues, just life in general hasn't worked out the way she thought and I think that bothers her. I gave her a mild dreamless sleeping potion... it should help her get the rest she likely needs. You be nice to her you hear me... she doesn't need you bullocking up her life any more then it already is." She says pointing a finger in my face. I raise an eyebrow and hold my hands up in surrender.

"Understood dearest nurse of mine. I will do my best at not screwing Grangers life over. You have my word as a Malfoy." she nods and smiles, standing and straightening her uniform shirt.

"Good... now is there anything I can get you? Books or parchment perhaps?"

"I wouldn't turn any books down, sports or something would be nice, or potions. I rather like potions. If you have any London Newspapers, they might be good for me to... and any other transfigured persons. I've only been down for six odd months... I don't know how long the others have been gone. Maybe... a page or three of parchment to write a letter to my mother? I'm sure the Ministry has informed her I'm alive but..." she nods and pats my shoulder, flicking her wand at me and getting my statistics quickly, jotting them down in my file before heading back to her desk. I sigh and lay back, contemplating why my chest felt funny when I saw Granger... Hermione cry.

Boy trouble, HA. More likely Weasley trouble. Don't get me wrong they were fairly good people now that I wasn't worried about blood status and blood traitors. I mean the twins were great, the one here... Charlie I think was his name, he was nice enough for a dragon handler, the oldest, the one Grayback had attacked, he seemed to be doing well... considering. Lets see, two twins, one Charlie, one wolf Weasley, that made four... the girl was nice enough I suppose, a bit thin for my likely but Blaise had crushed on her long enough I knew what was what or had anyway... that made five... then there was the stupid one, that was six... wasn't there another one... oh yes the odd ball of the group, Perky or Purdy or something, yes father had dealt with him enough. Said he was even a bigger annoyance then Mr. Weasley was... and coming from father that was saying something.

Work trouble was something else... I mean a few good shags might get the idiot out of her head but work... that could take some doing. Why did I care? Hell if I knew but I did... it bothered me but what else was I going to do? Learn to knit? Why did she hate her job? I would have thought someone like her would have enjoyed the boring day in and day out of Ministry work... but she was out here and not in an office... maybe that was it. I guess I could understand that. I didn't want to travel for work either. I wanted to be able to go home at the end of the day, sleep in my own bed... god I really missed my bed, live in my own house. I could understand that. Something else to look into once we got back. I needed to make a list of things to do when I got home. I smile at the nurse as she comes over and sets a lap desk on the side table, a short pile of parchments and a quill and ink set on top of it.

"Figured you might want some extras in case you wanted to write any one else. Did you want tea or anything... some juice maybe? I'm having out elf look for some books for you, he should have them here shortly." she tells me as I take the lap desk and a few sheets of the parchment and settle in.

"Juice I think... with ice if you can get it. Thanks for the extra parchment, was just thinking about making a to do list for when I got home." I smile at her and start my letter to mother. Writing slowly and thoughtfully, trying to explain how I was feeling, what I had been through... staying away from any business to deal with Granger, save that shes the one that found me.

_Dearest Mother, _

_ Hopefully you have been informed of my found status. If not... I'm alive and back in human form at the Dragon Sanctuary in Romania. I was found by Miss Granger, yes that one; no, I'm not in the mood to talk about it... her... damn it. Anyway, I'm being kept for a few days so they can make sure I'm alright and likely so I can't bring a case against them if I have some sort of attack or illness that they should have caught. I should be home in a few days, a week at most I believe. _

_ NO, I do not want a welcome home party, if we must perhaps a few days after I'm back and have been able to relax and settle back in. Right now, I just want to be home in my bed with my things and my family and friends. Please understand this mother... I do not want to be surrounded by 'well wishers' and 'friends of the family' I just want to be left alone for a bit. I promise after I feel better you can drag me around to a few parties or lunches to show that I'm not some run away dirt ball. _

_Your Son,_

_Draco xoxo_

I reread the letter a few times before folding it up and slipping it into an envelope and motioning it to the nurse to put it in the post. With that lovely duty done I sit back and relax, why shouldn't I relax? I'm half way home already... I hope. I glance at Granger as she sleeps, why was I worried about her, she wasn't a friend or a colleague or anything she was just... Granger, know-it-all Gryffindor muggle born girl who didn't like me. Why did that matter all of a sudden? I sigh and shake my head, working on my to do list, doodling on the edge of the paper. I glance up at the pop beside my bed, setting the quill as I take the pile of books from the elf, reading the titles.

"Grendel found what he could in the libararyz and workers rooms, gots permission for them he did. Is there anything else hes can be getting for the young master?" the little elf asked. I shake my head and pat his head.

"No, these should do well for now... thank you... for finding them for me." I say softly, smiling. He nods and pops out with a muffled crack.

* * *

**AN:** ok... so that was chapter 6, how was it? Come on people review for me. Pretty please?


	7. Talking

**Talking**

**AN:** so here's chapter 7, I've renamed it about 5 different times cuz 6 was getting WAY to long so... yeah...

**AN2:** OK... there WILL be sexual things in this chapter. I will keep it somewhat clean but... come on... it's an M rated fic... what did you expect? Ok... I'll spell it out for anyone NOT paying attention. **DRACO WILL WANK IN THIS CHAPTER!** There... I have warned you all. Any idiot not paying attention and decides to get pissy because Draco has "fun time" in the shower is going to get a flame PM for being an idiot. Ok... rant over.

Thanks to all who reviewed.** TruthCannotAlwaysbeHidden, viola1701e, acro acro, SuperSonicSara, racethom, Varan Nighshade, falyakfire, lottielue1, **

**Disclaimer: **own nothing, get paid nothing... end of story.

* * *

Hermione POV

I wake up slowly; stretching in my bed... save it wasn't my bed. It was a bed in the infirmary at the Dragon Sanctuary in Romania. I sigh and push myself up, sitting against the headboard, glancing at Charlie, smiling tightly.

"Hey... so... dinner time I'm guessing?" I ask softly, picking at the blanket covering my lap, he nods and speaks softly.

"If you want... or we can go someplace more private so you can bitch and rant as loudly as you want... He's gotten worse then... Ronald?" he asks, glancing up at me. I sigh and nod, taking my jumper from him and pulling it on, sliding into my boot with a nod.

"Yeah... I really think he has. The café should be ok... if nothing else it'll warn the girls to not date your youngest brother." I smile and get up, leaning on Charlie's shoulder a little as my legs give. He chuckles and steps behind me, wrapping my arms around myself as he hugs me tight, speaking in my ear.

"Chin to your chest... I'm going to help reset your spine... honest the Healers say I'm good at it." I snort and lean my head forward, squeeling a little as he picks me up and jerks me, my spine popping into place. I stay still as he sets me back, swallowing as I take a small step, turning on him as I look up at him.

"HOW did you learn to do that Charles Weasley?" I ask with a gasp. He shrugs and puts an arm around my shoulder as we head to the café.

"Not sure how... or when, but with Bill and then the twins we fell down the stairs a lot... I probably picked one of them up and jerked them around; you know how we all are. Wouldn't know a broken bone if it was sticking out of our own skin. Anyway I asked the Healer when we went in the next time and he explained something about muggle doctors... chiropactors...?" I nod, showing my know-it-all tendencies.

"Chiropractors, they work on the misalignment of bones, mainly the spinal cord. It can sometimes get twisted or bent, screwing up the nerves... the stuff that makes you able to feel."

"Right... anyway... he asked me to show him what I did so I did, much to Mum's annoyance by the by, and he said as long as I was careful it was pretty close to what he had read about your muggle doctors doing." He says as we walk, keeping me close to his side. I look up at him and sigh, shaking my head and pulling away a little bit.

"I'm not going to spontaneously combust into a fit of tears Charlie. I feel much better after my nap. I'm starving of course but... at least it's dinner time." I say with a sad smile, sitting at a small table, and looking over the menu. I hear Charlie sigh and sit across from me, his rough fingers tapping the wood as he waits for me to spill. I give a heavy sigh and glance over me menu at him.

"Can we at least order something first... I haven't had anything but breakfast and potions today. Then I'll tell you all about man slut of a brother and my feelings... ok?" I ask sadly, I really was hungry. He frowns at me but nods, picking up his own menu. I sigh and order my dinner quickly before moving to the tea menu, glancing at him questionably,

"Something decaffeinated, I'm sure neither of us need the extra stimulants right now. Mint sounds good." He mumbles, gripping his menu. So he'd owl'ed home to ask about his whore of a youngest brother. I sigh and scan the tea menu, tapping a selection before putting it back and waiting. Pouring my own cup when it appears.

"Milk or sugar Charlie? Honey maybe?" I ask softly. He sighs and rubs his face, his shoulders sagging as he answers.

"Honey or rock sugar if there is any... in the cup before the tea please... melts better that way." I nod and make his cup, sliding it to him as he stabs his dinner order in, setting the menu and taking a sip, nodding as he stirs the tea idly.

"Can I... rant now Mione? Please? This is very good tea by the way... thank you." he says softly, glaring into his cup. I sigh and touch his hand, making him glance up at me.

"It's a beery mint red tea, I'm glad you like it. Let me talk first... I know he's your brother and you taught him better but he hurt me Charlie... not you." He frowns at me but nods for me to go ahead, understanding.

"I honestly don't know what happened. We were... well if I'm honest, we weren't doing all that great to begin with. Being friends was fine... but taking it to the next step, to us being in an actual relationship... it just wasn't working out. I wish I knew what went wrong. I really honestly do. I've spent hours upon hours trying to figure out what went wrong and I've come up with nothing. Do you know how bad that makes me feel? ME, Hermione Jean Granger, brains of the sodding Golden Trio. I can't figure out something." I sigh and take a sip of my tea, frowning into the cup.

"That was bad enough... having a relationship everyone thought was going to last forever crumble in my very hands but then he goes off and just... I don't know how to say it nicely Charlie... I'm sorry. He goes off and he picks these... girls to fuck that have less brains then a flubberworm... that's all it is you know? Sex. I don't think he's actually been on a proper date since we broke up. And whenever he's near me it's like nothing every happened. No kiss, no dates, nothing." I take a drink and motion at him to say that its his turn to bitch.

"I wish I knew what happened too Hermione. I wish I could say he was just going through a phase and that if you waited a bit longer... but I can't do that to you. You shouldn't have to put your life on hold while my idiot brother goes off and... Sows his wild oats. Mum's furious with him you know. I owled... told her that she needed to ask Harry or Ginny about it. Figured they would know. She says you're still welcome to Sunday bunch, dinner, or both. Any time you need a place to crash, a shoulder to cry on... you'll always be her second daughter Mione. Weather you marry into the family or not." He says with a sigh, sitting back in his seat.

"He's been banned from the table till he acts like a proper grown up, though why she said that I have no idea. I mean with the twins being who they are... but I guess their an exception. And they never would do anything that stupid. Yeah they joke and carry on but there good people. Do you think it just hit him... he could finally be... I don't know. Someone beside 'Harry Potter's friend'? Kind of an 'I'm finally free' type of thing? I'm not saying you were holding him back but... he IS the youngest boy of the family. Always in someone's shadow at home... then he makes friends with Harry..."

"Maybe... but that still doesn't excuse him from being a slut and fucking anything that doesn't hex his balls off. I know you weren't trying to make an excuse for him but I'm just so angry Charlie. So very pissed off and I just... I want to go up to him and grab hi and just scream 'What happened? Was I not good enough? What did I do wrong?'" I huff, taking another sip of tea, gripping the cup tightly to keep my hands from shaking.

"Mione you know you didn't do nothin wrong. Ron's just..." Charlie starts, I hold my hand up and interrupt him.

"I know I know... but that's what I want to do. Whether it makes any sort of logical sense or not that's how I feel Charlie." I shake my head and smile as our dinners appear before us. Salad, grilled chicken breast with a side of rice and mixed veg for me, and a thick cut steak with a baked potato and a pile of steamed, cheese covered veg for Charlie. I chuckle and shake my head, picking up the drink menu again.

"In our rush we forgot to orders drinks... unless you want tea with your dinner...?" I say with a grin, looking over at Charlie. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Ale or something for me. Go on... have a treat your self. No one here will tell the twits at the Ministry you had a drink at dinner." I nod and smile, ordering us both alcoholic beverages and dig into my salad.

"So anything new with you Charlie? I kind of spilled my guts and you haven't really said anything about you." I say as I eat, looking over at him. He shrugs and takes a drink.

"Not much TO say really... I work with dragons, their big and dangerous. Don't have much time for dating. I mean where would I take someone, I'm here all the time." I shrug and take a drink, letting the alcohol slide down my throat.

"I don't know... out for a picnic... hell to an unused room for a picnic. It's not like you don't have options Charlie... and you KNOW your mother will bug you about it. Bill's married; Ginny might as well be married... Percy has a girlfriend. The twins... I think she's just happy they haven't blown themselves up yet. And of course Ron's a man slut so... yeah..." I say with a grin, looking over the dessert menu idly as I eat.

"So you're telling me there's NO ONE that's caught your eye? Not even to take home to Molly at Christmas? I mean you don't have to get married and start pumping out kids Charlie but... don't you want kids? A family? Someone you can go home to after a bad day and just curl up and cuddle?" I ask as I look over at him, cutting up my chicken. Charlie chews his steak slowly, thinking.

"I guess I do... a wife or girlfriend or something anyway. Kids... I don't know. With my brothers, I don't know if it's a great idea. Maybe I'll wait until Bill and Percy have a little monster or two. See how theirs turn out." he says with a grin. I chuckle and shake my head, finishing my dinner and sitting back with a satisfied sigh.

"So do you want to get something to share or shall we pig out in true Weasley fashion?" he asks me. I grin and hand him the dessert menu.

"I think I deserve to pig out and make myself fat. Anything you'd think I would enjoy a nice big portion of?" I ask as I finish my drink and set it down for a refill. Charlie looks at the menu and grins.

"How do you feel about triple chocolate fudge mint cheese cake? Maybe with some hot chocolate sauce?" Charlie asks with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrows. I laugh and grin at him.

"That sounds fattening... make sure you get big slices... with raspberries on the side. Or maybe raspberry sauce instead of the chocolate. Hell why not get both. I think I deserve a little bit of pampering after the last few weeks of my life." I saw with a grin, taking a long drink.

"How about we get a whole cheesecake and split it... maybe you can even take back some to your... inmate." Charlie says with a grin, I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him either Charlie. I mean he's not a total bastard any more. I think he was watching me while I slept to... I don't know just a weird feeling I got a few times. The funny thing was it isn't a bad feeling... not really." I say and sit back. Charlie nods and orders us our cheesecake.

"He's not as bad as we all thought he was Mione... yeah he was on the dark side in the war but I really don't think a lot of them had a choice. I mean the parents made bad decisions and by the time it got as bad as it really was it was too late to pull back. Then he went away and they thought it was over and they could move on, the really bad ones were put in Azkaban and everything... then he came back. Hermione you know what he did to people who didn't turn... can you imagine what he would do to people who had turned but then wouldn't come back? For Merlin's sake he tortured his people... in front of there spouses and children... for fun and for punishment. Can you honestly tell me if you were put in that position, you wouldn't turn? Wouldn't do anything in your power too NOT feel that kind of pain again? I'm not excusing what he did but... just try and see it from his side ok." I nod and grin as the cheesecake appears between us, taking a nice big piece, loaded with raspberry and chocolate sauces and chunks. I let my mind wonder as I eat, enjoying the silky cheesecake and smooth sauces.

Could Draco be friend material? Maybe after we had this whole mess cleared up with the dragon transfiguration and such... maybe... it certainly would piss Ronald off that was no doubt. It might be worth it just for that reason.

I chuckle to myself as Charlie and I finish our dinner and head up to my room, I really couldn't see any reason to go back to the Infirmary and I really didn't want to share the left over cheesecake with anyone. I wasn't lying when I said I had deserved to get a little fat. I worked my ass off at work and since I wasn't dating anyone currently... why not?

**oOo**

Draco POV

I doodle on my to do list as I sit in my bed, relaxing, adjusting to being human again. It really was weird after so long to be human.

To Do List

Sleep in own bed.

Spend time with Family, Mother at least

Find out why Granger is crying, I don't know why I need to know but I do.

HAVE SEX! LOTS AND LOTS OF SEX. DIRTY NASTY CRAZY SEX

Day with Mates; Blaise, Theo... shit I need more mates.

Find more mates.

Probably SHOULD have some sort of welcome back party... if the Ministry doesn't jail me for their incompetence.

Stalk Granger.

I sigh and sit back, glaring at my list. WHY was she on my mind so much? Yes I was grateful she got me back into human form, and I had to admit she wasn't that bad looking but this wasn't just... hormonal was it? Maybe I was just in heat... but then why was I so hung up on her? Why not the nurse or one of the wranglers? WHY HERMIONE? I sigh and look over at her sleeping form, picking up one of the papers the nurse had brought me, looking for anything that might explain her. I found the likely cause of her emotions fairly quickly.

**Golden couple splits!**

**_Written by: Matilda Hooper_**

_While it is true that Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss. Hermione Granger were together at last months Ministry Holiday Party, it is this reporters opinion that they are no longer a couple, as Mr. Weasley was seen out with several different women in some rather compromising positions (see photos on page 5). If they, Weasley and Granger, are still a couple one wouldn't expect so for very much longer. Our hearts go out to Miss. Granger in this time of high emotions but one has to wonder why the split. Was he not any good in the bedroom? Was she? Were they ever really a couple or was it all just some joke to keep themselves in the lime light a bit longer? _

_I will keep my readers informed of any updates as soon as I find them out, have no fear my faithful readers._

That explains it then; he started boffing other women possibly before they had even split, probably without Hermione's knowledge. At least none of the pictures showed that Brown girl, Lilac or Tulip or some such idiocy. Still that didn't explain why I was having such feelings for her. Maybe it was hormonal. I wave the nurse over and speak quietly.

"I was wondering if you did any tests on my blood. I seem to be having... odd feelings. Emotions I'm not sure I should be having." She nods and picks up my chart, looking through it.

"I don't see any Mr. Malfoy. I could check with the Healer to see if he could run some. I think he's going over your old records now. Would you like me to get him for you?" she asks. I nod and check the time.

"Yes... no rush as its lunch. Do I get to order or is there a standard infirmary lunch or something?" she looks at her watch, chuckling softly and stepping away to a cupboard, pulling out a few menus's, handing them to me.

"Anything you like off of these, as you're not truly sick. Just don't go over board ok. I wouldn't want you to over do it and then really be sick. I HATE cleaning up sick." I chuckle as she makes a face, nodding as I look over the menus.

"Agreed, I don't like feeling sick either. Go on and tell the doctor I'd like to see him when he's free, after lunch probably. I think I'll do a few rounds of walking, get used to walking again. Legs feel a bit funny is all. Nothing to worry about yet I assure you my dear." I say and wave her off, getting up and stretching, bringing my legs up to my chest before I start walking the hall. I pause at Grangers bed and look down at her. She really wasn't that bad to look at. Nice clothes, some make up... someone to do her hair maybe. I sigh and go back to my bed, ordering myself a nice lunch of a bowl of soup, a sandwich and some crisps on the side.

I sit back and scan through a book after my lunch, waiting on the Healer. I smile at him and set my book to the side as he comes over and checks my chart sitting beside the bed.

"Afternoon Mr. Malfoy... I'm Healer Tyson... the nurse said you wanted to see one of us. Healer Freeman is still going over your home records. Is something the matter?" he asks. I shrug and shake my head. I didn't think anything was wrong but...

"To be honest I'm not really sure. I just feel odd. Or more to the fact I'm having odd feelings about someone. Is it possible I was in heat before I was turned human and some of the hormones stuck with me?" I ask him. He nods his understanding and checks my file again.

"Well it's not impossible but I'm not sure. I'd like to take some blood samples and do some testing to see what's in your blood. Muggle and magic just to be sure. I'm guessing there's just one someone and not... all the female population of the sanctuary then?" he asks, glancing at me. I nod.

"Yes... just one girl... woman... female. I mean it's not a bad thing; I'm not fighting to not jump her or anything. And she is attractive but... it's odd. I don't feel the need for anyone else I do for her. I mean before I was a bit of a man whore, anyone that didn't outright hex me was fair game and now... "

"Now it's just not there? Understandable. Now this might be a personal question, and I know you were just changed back to human form... yesterday? But have you been... performing like you used to?" I blink and shrug, thinking for a moment, holding out my arm for him to take the blood samples from, pulling up my sleeve as I answer him.

"I haven't had time to actually think about that. I've only had one shower and I've been a bit busy to do... that. Next time I'm in the shower I'll check to see. I doubt an extra shower or two would hurt me, might even help relax my muscles some anyway." I say as I rub my neck.

"Have your muscles been bothering you?" The Healer asks, tilting his head to the side. I nod.

"Some... tight still... but six months as a dragon isn't as relaxing as you would think. I think I might spend some extra time in the shower, let the hot water work on my muscles for a while." I say, sitting back in my bed. He nods and makes a note in my file.

"I doubt it would hurt to much either, a specialized nurse will come by and have a look at you this afternoon, help you with a few exercises to loosen your muscles back up. To go from a great big muscled animal like a dragon and then back to a human likely is causing your muscles to seize up some. I suggest your take a nice hot shower and check out that question I asked about... it might even help with those emotions you are having. If they change any do tell one of us." I nod and wave him off, going back to my book for a while then heading for the shower, waving at the nurse so she knows where I'm going. I grab a few towels and lock the door behind me, stripping out of the borrowed clothes and tossing them into the hamper, sitting against the cool tile as I relax and let myself just be for a bit.

The bathroom had always been a place I could be alone, a place I was left alone. No annoying girls, hopefully anyway. No parents or teachers or... Dark Lords. The bathroom was MINE. Me time. I sigh and look down at myself, stroking myself lightly. I wasn't huge, no matter what anyone said, but I was above average in length and girth. I was groomed perfectly, not too much hair but not shaved, THAT was disgusting... whoever the hell thought that was a good look was an idiot. I frown and get up, heading to the shower, trying to envision a fantasy without Granger. A control wank if you will. I step under the warm water as I think about the girls I could use.

Pansy wouldn't do, I didn't even care to wank to her when I WAS dating her, the Greengrass girls might work, they were nice enough looking, not total idiots... yes the whole package mattered. True most of the time I could get by with a pretty face and the right name or the right body but... for something fulfilling... I needed more. I don't really know when I first noticed it. Don't get me wrong sex was sex, if a willing girl came up and offered I wasn't going to turn her away but... maybe it was time to at least start the process of finding someone to settle down with.

I shake my head and clear those thoughts away. I was in here to see if my bits were working correctly or if there was a problem. Merlin I'd be in trouble if I couldn't produce a blood heir. Blood purity wasn't as a big of a deal any more. Mingling with 'lesser' blood actually HELPED reduce squib births. I don't think I could ever marry a muggle... but maybe a half blood or even a muggle-born might be nice. Hermione was a muggle born wasn't she... shit... no... I wasn't supposed to be thinking about her yet. Fuck. I shake my head and grip my cock tightly, stroking slowly as I think about her, Granger.

I look down at myself with a raised eyebrow, noting just how... ready I was. This wasn't looking good... well it was but... you know. If I was this ready by just thinking about Granger, not even sexually... what would happen if I thought about her naked and willing? I throw my head back and moan as I feel a pulse of desire shook through me as I think about her. Her pale skin and wild hair, her pink lips being dampened by her tongue as she waited on my bed, watching me. I feel myself pumping faster was I imagine more of her body covered in lacy lingerie. Emerald green bra and knickers hugging her body, full breasts with just a little bit of a stomach to show she wasn't some starved twit. I reach back and grip the shower wall as I pump faster and harder. I couldn't make myself stop now. I wanted her and I didn't care what magic was doing it I wanted her. I needed her. I groan as I cum hard and slump against the wall at my back, sliding down to the floor as the last few spurts leave my member.

"Fuck me that was good... confusing but good." I mumble as I sit there under the spray, trying to regain my composure and the ability to breath. I pull myself up and finish my shower on weak knees, pulling on a new set of clothes before I stumble out to my bed and flop face first, glancing up at the nurse as she hurries over to check me.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just a bit out of shape is all... I'll need to see the doc again. Later... I think I need a nap right now. You mind pulling the blanket over me... that's a good girl. Wake me at dinner... or a little before if the doc's free and has time to talk." I smile as she chuckles and tucks me in, stroking my hair off my face as she wishes me a good rest as I drift off into the black of sleep.

I roll over to my back as someone nudges me awake, grumbling about being woken up as I push myself up and rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Yes... what is it?" I say roughly as I yawn, trying to focus my eyes.

"Dinner time Mr. Malfoy, you really shouldn't skip meals." The nurse chirps at me and hands me the menus. I yawn and nod, tapping my selections and stretching, cracking all over.

"You sound awful pet. I'll go tell the Therapist that your awake and are probably in need of some exercises." She says before heading off. I glare at her and get up, leaning against the window jam as I look outside over the darkening sky. I glance back at the Doc as he smiles and sits on the edge of my bed, waiting for me. I sigh and sit beside him.

"Everything works but... I wasn't able to think about someone besides... her. I didn't even mean to and then there she was and I was harder then the wards of Gringotts. Then when I finished I almost didn't make it out to my bed. I'm telling you I have NEVER cum that hard over a fantasy... hell with a real person either." I shake my head and rub my face. The Healer nods and writes a note, handing it to me. I read it and glance at him.

"Give that to your Healer when you get home. I can't find anything in your blood that would point to an imbalance but maybe he'll be able to find something. I'm used to treating burns and broken bones... not transfigured persons who have hormonal imbalances. He almost might want to check your seamen. See if that gives you any answers." He says with a smile, patting my shoulder. I nod and tuck the note into a pocket, stretching as I answer.

"Ok, wish I had the answers though. It's just odd. All of this. Do you know when she'll be taking me home to England?" I ask, glancing at Grangers empty bed. The Healer chuckles and gets up, patting my shoulder.

"You'll be released tomorrow so as long as she's ok likely late tomorrow morning or early afternoon. Now eat your dinner and relax, the therapist will be over in a bit to show you some exercises you can do to work your muscles and get back into the swing of things slowly. We wouldn't want you to injure yourself trying to get back into shape would we?" I chuckle and shake my head, sitting back and eating my dinner, spending the rest of the night relaxing, going over the exercises with the therapist, reading a few of the papers to get caught up with the times and trying to figure out what in the hell is going on between me and Granger. Thankfully, she doesn't spend the night in the infirmary again, if she had, I don't know if I would be able to not curl up with her and get myself punched again. Yeah I know... I think I'm losing my mind as well.

* * *

**AN: **ok so that was 7. Come on... review... plzz. I know people are reading and following the story... why can't more people review?


	8. Going Home

**Going Home**

**AN:** Here's chapter 8. hope you all like it. Not sure I like the title of this one... I've likely changed it a few times.

**AN2: S**orry about the wait... it's the heat I swear. Makes my brain all gooey and refusing to work.

Thanks to all who reviewed.** viola1701e, Lottielue1, TennieRebels15, racethron, tabbialice, SuperSonicSara, potterhead27, anon, falyakfire, TruthCannotAlwaysBeHidden, ReallyAllyChan, Varan Nightshade, DracoLover, carolyn, **

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing, making nothing. Yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

Hermione POV

I groan as I get up, glaring at the now empty plate of late night eaten cheesecake, rubbing my stomach as I regret eating it all in one sitting. Damn you Ronald Weasley for making me hate men and not care about getting fat. Rotten man whore. I stumble to the bathroom and take a nice hot shower, scrubbing away the feelings of regret. Ok maybe not regret. I really shouldn't have eaten the rest of the cheesecake but I was feeling bad about my non-relationship and so I binged. There are far worse things I could have done. I comb out my hair as I make my way back out to the bed, opening the window for the owl and giving him a treat in exchange for my mail.

"Let see, paper, post from Harry and Ginny, papers from work so I can take Malfoy home... oh that sounds wrong. So I can take Mr. Malfoy to England... yes much better..." I sigh and rub my face, pulling on a new set of pants and a new shirt, slipping into my boots.

"Yeah who you trying to fool Hermione, you or the world? Wouldn't mind taking Malfoy home, hell might even be fun but... just finished our relationship with Ron... really shouldn't be starting a new one, let alone one with Malfoy. But who said it had to be a relationship. Just sex would be nice. Hell ANY sex would be nice. And Ron says I'M the one that stopped us. Well maybe if he didn't eat like a wild animal I would be in the mood for it... oh for Merlin's sake I'm talking to myself aloud again." I groan at myself, tucking the official papers into my pocket and head down to the café for breakfast, sitting off to the side as I try to straighten my thoughts. I spread the papers out in front of me as I sip my tea, filling out the places I needed, my name, incoming prisoner's name, where he was found, reason he went missing. All very straightforward and boring information... I really needed a new job. I sigh and pull out a blank page and write to McGonagall.

_Minerva, _

_ I hope you are well and are ready for the end of the current school year. I wish to talk to you about the offer you posed to me a while ago, the teaching position? I believe I will take you up on it if the offer is still standing. I will be back in England in a day or so and will be in a better position to talk about changing jobs._

_ I plan to send a letter to Kingsley when I send this one so I will not be dumping this all on him at once. I do love my job but I just don't think it's what I want to do with my life._

_Yours, _

_Hermione _

I reread the letter and set it to the side, chewing on my quill as I think about what I should write to Kingsley. I did enjoy working at the Ministry but... this wasn't what I wanted from life.

_Kingsley, _

_ It is with my deepest regret that I feel I need to resign from my position with in the Ministry. This is not what I want in my life, traveling all over the world for work. I promise to finish the case I am on but then I believe we need to talk. _

_ This is a very difficult letter too write, as I do love my job and love working for the Ministry. I think perhaps the position at Hogwarts I've been offered will be more of what I am looking for in life however. I should be returning later today with Mr. Malfoy. I will try and stop at your office to set up an appointment to talk in the next day or so. _

_Hermione J. Granger_

I frown at the letter and set it to the side, digging into my breakfast as I try to relax, this was a big step, quitting the only job I had ever had or at least starting the process of quitting. I did like my job, I did like working for the ministry... but I wasn't happy, I wanted to be happy with my life, my job, and my choices. I sigh as I finish eating; pocketing my letters as I head out to walk, work off some of my excess energy. I couldn't deal with Malfoy if I was like this. I needed a clear head, I needed to be calm, I couldn't be angry with him. I couldn't be angry with anyone if I was going to do this interview right. I needed to finish this so I could move on with my life.

I start to jog as I move along the paths, stretching out my muscles, letting the energy, the pain flow through me. I push myself harder and harder until I'm running at full speed, running away from Ron, from the war, from the job I hate. I keep running until I can't run any longer and I let myself stop and fall to my knees in the middle of the path, wiping the tears away. I would not cry over this shit any longer. I couldn't.

I sniffle and move to the side of the path, pulling my knees up to my chest as I let the tears flow. I let the tears come, the anger and hate and frustration pour out from me in the form of tears and snot. God I hated crying, I was such an ugly crier. I take a long shaky breath and pull myself up and out of the dirt, straightening myself as I head back into the dorm building, heading up to my room to send my post and get ready to leave. I shower and pack my bag, shrinking it and slipping it into my pocket as I look around the room, checking to make sure I didn't leave anything. Then I head down to the Infirmary for a check up and to get the release form signs so I could go home, I just wanted to go home. I smile at the nurse as I sit on a bed, letting her check me over.

"Good Morning; how was your night?" I ask her politely. She shrugs and smiles at me.

"It wasn't anything special. Dinner, bed, blah blah blah. How was your night? You seem much more relaxed then you did the other day." I smile and nod, stretching as I sit back on the bed.

"Much better... had myself a cry or three... ate most of a cheesecake by myself. It's not a solution but it made me feel better, at least for now. I'll handle it more permanently once I get home. Am I able to go home today? And take... him?" I ask as I glance over to a reading Draco. She nods.

"I'll have to have the Healer check your file but I don't see anything that would keep you from going home. Flooing might be easier then apparition but I'll leave that to you and the doctor. Relax for a few minutes and I'll go get the Healer to check you out and sign any forms you need him to so you can head home to England." She says with a smile, nodding to me before heading off to get the Head Healer to sign off on both Malfoy and I so we could go home. I'm sure he wanted to go home as much as I did, likely more. I wait on the bed for the Healer, enjoying the calm. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get much of that when I got home. I smile up at the Healer as he comes over from checking on Malfoy, checking me over and nodding.

"Morning Miss Granger, sleep well? You seem much better." He says. I nod slowly.

"Yes I guess I did, maybe it's the air or the lack of stress. This place really is peaceful. However, I am glad to be going home. There are things I need to... fix." He smiles and nods at me, taking the forms from me and signing off on Draco and me.

"I do suggest flooing instead of apparition just for safeties sake, sometimes its difficult on the best of days and neither of you are in top form today. Mr. Malfoy should be ready to go so if you want to say goodbye to anyone before you go... perhaps now is the time to do so." I nod and stand, pocketing the orders before shaking the Healers hand.

"I'll just go talk with Mr. Malfoy and then do that. I don't know many people here but I'm sure Charlie will be annoyed if I don't say good-bye to him. Thank you for taking care of me. And for helping me make a difficult decision." I say with a smile, nodding to the Healer as he nods and heads back to his office. I take a breath and head over to Malfoy, stopping at the end of his bed.

"Malfoy? Are you ready to go home?" I ask as I look him over, he was attractive now that he had grown up and out of his oh so pompous ways. I'm sure he was still a twit but... why was I thinking this? This was MALFOY for Merlin's sake. The ferret who made my school years hell, I shouldn't be thinking about how attractive he had grown to be. But oh, he was... Hermione stop that.

"I suppose I could be ready in a few minutes unless you feel the need to run out on the kind people here." He snarks at me. I roll my eyes and shake my head, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I just need to say my goodbyes to Charlie and then I'll be back to collect you. I shouldn't be more then ten minutes or so. Do try and be ready by then." I say and turn on my heel and head out of the infirmary to find Charlie.

"Cerci why must he be such a prat? I was just trying to be civil. I understand he's been away from home for a bit but honestly, he could be nicer to me. I AM taking him home after all." I mumble as I head outside to find Charlie, waving at him as I spot him near the young dragon pen. He smiles as he comes over.

"Hey Mione... heading home then?" he ask as he hugs me. I chuckle and nod, dusting off as he sets me.

"Yeah, off to Ministry HQ and then home for a nice long bath and probably some ranting about your stupid brother. I know... I know. I need to get over it but its just so... I know we had our problems but really does he have to be so oblivious about it all?" I ask with a shake of my head. Charlie shrugs and hugs my shoulders.

"Wish I had the answer Mione... I really do. Mum is expecting you for Sunday dinner at least. You know if you decline, she'll just send dad to fetch you. If Ron really makes an ass of himself that you can't even have dinner with him owl her and say so. If he can't act accordingly I think she'd much rather have you at the table then him. After all, she has five other sons; she's only got one of you Hermione. Blood or not she loves you like a daughter. Just try ok... please. I don't wanna get post about how horribly boring it is without you or how dad wont stop talking about his muggle junk collection." I smile and hug him.

"I promise to at least try to be civil with the man slut. At least I didn't catch him with anyone. And I'm pretty sure none of his... playmates were Lavender. I think I'd of hexed him on the spot if he did that to me again." I say with a sad chuckle, hugging Charlie and waving my good byes as I head back inside and to the Infirmary to pick up Malfoy.

"Come on then, time to go home." I say as I wait for him to finish flirting with the nurse and head out with me, why were all the men I was around sluts? Disgusting. I shake my head and toss a handful of floo powder into the flames, linking arms with Malfoy as we step into the green flames.

"MINISTRY OF MAGIC, LONDON, HEAD OFFICE!" and with that were swept off into the floo-network and home to merry old England.

**OoO**

Draco POV

I wake slowly to the new day, blinking awake and rubbing the sleep from my eyes as the nurse stands over me, ready to check me over. I yawn and sit up, letting her cast the spells before noting them in my file.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy, did you sleep well?" she asks, handing me a glass of juice and a vial of potion. I shrug and down both, pulling a face.

"Well enough I guess. And how was your night sweetie?" I ask as I hand the glass and vial back. She shrugs and checks me over.

"Not to bad, didn't really do anything. I was off duty so I just sat around and relaxed mostly. You should be able to go home today if Miss Granger is well enough to travel. She didn't come back last night after dinner so I think she should be well enough. Are you excited to go home?" she asks, updating my chart. I shrug and stretch.

"I don't know if excited is the correct word but I'm ready to go home yes. Ready to sleep in my own bed, wear my own clothes. This place isn't as bad as I thought it would be but it's no vacation spot. I miss home." I yawn as I answer; tapping my breakfast choices, nothing to heavy as I hopefully will be traveling today. I get up and go through the exercises the therapist gave me last night, stretching my muscles and joints, working the kinks out of my body. I nod to the Healer as he comes over and waits for me to be done, motioning me to my bed so he can check me over. He nods and smiles at me.

"Well Mr. Malfoy you seem to be in good enough health to head back home, as long as Miss Granger is well. I do want you to have regular check up's with your home Healer though. Once a month for... oh I think six months should be enough. Just to be sure there aren't any delayed reactions or anything. And to check on that one issue we talked about. Any new revelations on that front?" I shake my head and pick up my teacup from the side table taking a slow sip.

"No, nothing new. I just feel drawn to her. Like I need to know everything about her. I mean the need to... bed her is there but she IS an attractive girl... woman... fuck. I don't even know what I should call her. I mean she's my age... I don't need to call her Ma'am do I?" I sigh and take another sip of my tea, glancing up at the Healer as he chuckles.

"If she's your age miss should do fine... but if you want to have some form of relationship with her perhaps you need to just call her by her name. Or at least something less formal. Now tuck in, I'm sure you'll need your strength the next few days. I'll go check on Miss Granger; I want to make sure she's well enough to travel as well. I think she's stressing her self into sickness. It happens sometimes with Ministry employees, it's sad actually. They try so hard and the work load just kicks them in the gut and a lot of good people, people the Ministry needs can't take it, or won't take it as I suspect is the case with Miss Granger." I chuckle and nod.

"Yeah... she's never been one to take things simply. I know the Ministry is trying to clean up past mistakes but if they just make new ones... it kind of defeats the point doesn't it? I mean if their making their employees sick with stress and overwork... wouldn't that just cause MORE problems?" I say as I move my breakfast to my lap and eat.

"You would think so... but of course they wont listen to us Healers, no of course not that would make sense." He says with a shake of his head, nodding to me as he heads off to check on Granger and sign off on my forms. I was going home, finally. I glance up at Granger as she stops in front of my bed, looking down at my lounging form as she speaks.

"Malfoy? Are you ready to go home?" She asks, as she looks me over, I grin and flex a little, noting how her eyes widen as she watches me. Interesting, she had never reacted like that to me before. Maybe she's desperate for some lovein. Merlin knows Weasley probably was shit in bed. IF they ever got that far.

"I suppose I could be ready in a few minutes unless you feel the need to run out on the kind people here." I snark at her. She rolls her eyes at me and tucks a few strands of unruly hair behind her ear.

"I just need to say my goodbyes to Charlie and then I'll be back to collect you. I shouldn't be more then ten minutes or so. Do try and be ready by then." she says and turns on her heel and head out of the infirmary to find Charlie.

I roll my eyes and get up, stretching and motioning to the nurse, smiling at her as she comes over.

"Seems I'm leaving shortly, I was wondering if I could have a bag for these papers and such... and if I was allowed to keep the clothes or if I needed to change or anything. Miss. Granger hasn't given me my wand back, if she even has it." I say sweetly. The nurse smiles and magic's me up a fabric tote for my things, helping me pack what I can take.

"I'll go fetch you a new set of clothes; I don't think those belong to anyone but better safe then sorry you know? Why don't you go clean up, I'm sure you'll want to look your best for whoever's waiting for you at home." She says with a smile and heads off. I chuckle and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower and wait for another set of clothing. I sigh and wash, glaring at the soap, wishing to be home. I was going home. I really was going home now. Merlin I missed home. I get out of the shower and wrap up in a towel, drying off, combing out my hair, messing it back up again as I wait for my new clothes, nodding to the nurse as she brings them in. I smile as I look over the clothes, dressing in the slacks and jumper, sliding into the boots.

I head back out and check over my cot, making sure I have everything in the bag that I can take or need to take. I nod after make sure everything's clean and straight and head up to the nurses desk to wait for my jailer.

"So... what have you been up to sweetie? Why nurse out here? I mean I don't think Romania would be my first choice." I ask as I lean on the desk. She shrugs and smiles at me.

"I always liked the outdoors, but healing is my calling so what better place is there to be? Here I can heal and be outdoors. Seems like the perfect place doesn't it? Do you have a dream job? Something you've always wanted to do?" she asks as she works on her papers.

"Not really, should probably think on that now that I'm human again, maybe I'll teacher... I'm sure Hogwarts is looking for people; the teachers always seemed to need help. I don't know if I'd enjoy it but... won't know till I try right?" I say with a grin, sitting back in the chair as I wait for Granger to come and pick me up. I grin at her as she comes into the infirm and glares at me.

"Come on then, time to go home." She says as she waits for me to finish talking with the nurse and head out with her. I roll my eyes and say goodbye to the nurse, kissing her hand softly before I follow Granger to the floo room. She shakes her head and tosses a handful of floo powder into the flames, linking arms with me as we step into the green flames.

"MINISTRY OF MAGIC, LONDON, HEAD OFFICE!" and with that were swept off into the floo-network and home to merry old England.

* * *

**AN:** ok lovelies that's another chapter done. Hope it wasn't too bad, or repetitive or anything. again I'm sorry it took so long.


End file.
